The Unsung Ballad
by Kaugura
Summary: In a world of political intrigue and dangerous magick, few realize how their actions will shape the coming age. The world, already torn asunder by the Rune-Wars, is not prepared for what is to come; its most dangerous foes yet. From the perspective of; Sona, Darius, Katarina, Annie, Ashe, and Quinn. As the story evolves, new champions are introduced, and the plot ever thickens.
1. Prologue

**EDITORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**Everything in this Story Characters and the Like belong to Riot. all Credit goes to them. some names and some history will be Changed for Story**** purposes XD**** ( and becuase my Dungeon master didnt like the names or some of the history XD)  
please enjoy this Story and i hope you like it VERY VERY much! 3 please leave comments! OH! tell me if you would like Lemons or not in this Story if not, i can Edit them out and put in Separately! :D  
**

**i would love to hear Feedback :D**

* * *

Trials and tribulations await our dear Sona, In a tale full of light, laughter, love but also fraught with peril. Showcasing champions in a new way as they move through history, changing the world around them. Leave behind what you think you know about Runeterra, for when history is written by the victor, only by living the story, will you know the truth. Come with us on our flight of fantacy, and cheer on in silence our Quiet Maven of the Strings.

In the Bright City of Demacia, where the City seems to have its own glow, people are cheerfull and happy, and where one of many Instatues of War reside. Great battles take place in this coliseum between the many different Factions all over Valoran. The Institute is home to champions that fight in the Summoner's Rift and the Crystal Scar. Some are willing, while some are not. Many fight for goodness and the justice, while others fight for evil and dominance, for the sake or Revenge, and even just to fight. In this city lives a mute girl with a strange and beautiful instrument- No one knows where it came from but the music that it produces is serene, beautiful, and ethereal- Sona, the girl who can never speak.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sound of Silence

**Hey guys Editors note here :D I OWN NOTHING! charaters and some history belong to Riot :D i just wanted to give a Heads up, Sorry for taking so long for getting this Posted! i had to get MY writer/editor working on this. unless you guys want to see my horrible Spelling and random Capitols T.T... as you can CLEARLY see in my words now XD BUT we are working hard at Getting these all edited for your enjoyment :D**

**it takes alittle to get him Working on it cus its ALOT ot edit and yelling for Creative things... **

** BUT i hope to be Getting more of these posted out and out for everyne to read... i have ALOT of pages for you guys to read :d hope you all lve this story as much as i have playing the story ^_^,**

**Also Side notes the one who is Editing everything Ran the Games so he had some Issuses with Charater names and with some charaters. so plase! if there names dont fit there Charater we will warn you if there name is changed or not :D also please please please give me feed back :D i would love to hear from you guys! :D**

**and Now :D the Story of The Unsung Ballad :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sound of Silence**

In the bright city of Demacia, where the city seems to have its own glow, people are cheerful and happy, and where one of many Institutes of War reside; Great battles take place in this coliseum between the many different factions all over Valoran. The Institute is home to champions that fight in the Summoner's Rift and the Crystal Scar. Some are willing, while some are not. Many fight for goodness and the justice, while others fight for evil and dominance; for the sake of Revenge, and even just to fight. In this city lives a mute girl with a strange and beautiful instrument- No one knows where it came from but the music that it produces is serene, beautiful, and ethereal- Sona, the girl who can never speak.

You could say everything had been looking up for Sona; After the death of her beloved step mother Lestara Buvelle, who had taken her from the orphanage in Ionia. Lestara had helped her foster her musical talent, while also loving and caring for her. The death of her new mother brought her so far down, she thought she'd never get back up. Lestara left her everything, but Sona only took what she needed to leave for Demacia to try to cultivate her music career. She paid the upkeep on the Buvelle Estate and left, never looking back. She wanted to do something with her life- something important- even with joining the League, she wasn't called on much, though this gave her ample time to work on her music.

She was at the Theater, pacing quickly, nervous about her gig. Every seat was filled today, which always came as a surprise. People genuinely seemed to like her music, but how it got to this proportion was astounding. She stared at the stage, where the pedestal and microphone waited. The announcer came on and gave her a brief introduction. She hoisted the zither, named "Etwahl", into her arms, and walked out quickly into the spotlight. She took her time setting the instrument up while the crowd eagerly waited. Drawing her fingers lightly across the strings sent waves of sound out across the crowd. Everyone hushed, entranced, listening to this soulful music.

After her long melody finally came to a close, there was a moment of time where all was silent. With the light shining down on her, she could hardly see the people, or their reactions. They all began standing simultaneously as as a cheer erupted. The clapping and cheering of the entire theater was deafening. Several roses and other flowers landed around her on the stage- fans wanting to show their affection- she quickly bent down and picked a handful up.

As she moved from her Etwahl she smiled and waved, tears came to her eyes as the emotion overflowed from her. This theater was the first theater in which she had played when she first arrived in Demacia. Having brought the manager to tears during her first show for only several hundred patrons. Mr. Agles - The Yordle who owned the Theater- had always been a great support and backing for her rise through the world of music. He had never seemed concerned with her being a mute, and continued to increase the attendance rate at her shows. Remembering that day made her smile small in reminiscing. Moving to Demacia from Ionia had helped her put her mothers death in the past, and put distance between her and her pain.

***Hhmmmmmmm.***

She could hear the familiar sound from her League Summoning Bracelet. She quickly took her Etwahl from the stand and hurried off stage and secured it over her shoulder. she looked at her wrist, the bluish purple gem pulsed, glowing and dimming. She touched it lightly and a cloud of energy surrounded her, whisking her away to the Champion Chamber. Opening the door to the champion reception tube she was in, she stepped out. She could see others exiting out of the several other tubes. The institute was in a veritable buzz of activity; Champions, summoners, and Institute officials walking this way and that. The Champion Receiving Area was a hub from which anyone with the Summoning Bracelet could transport themselves to quickly get where they needed to go. The chief destination for Champions was the Summoning Platform, and where Sona immediately began walking..

Large halls held aloft by massive rune-scored pillars found themselves filled with bustling activity. The halls had their share of sites; league shops, filled with many gifts and souvenirs; training rooms, where one can either train and exercise solo or with like minded champions; champion greeting areas, where fans who watch the matches at home can come and meet with, talk to, and get autographs from the champions. Large Stained windows cast the suns rays down with varying colours. While the lofty halls carry the sounds back and forth, creating a hum in the air.

Five other champions already awaited her on the platform; Kayle - the powerful Valkyrie-esque warrior- with golden armor, sword of might, and a stoic stare that could send a chill down the spine of the most steadfast of champions; Janna- The wind mage- wore a long white dress, of such small amount of material, it might as well have been non-existent. Her staff sat behind her against the wall, with a large blue gem topping its ornate frame. Her dress and long blond hair seemed to move as if in a constant breeze, which was absent from everyone else in the room; A female ninja, wearing green robes, trimmed with gold. Her mouth and head were wrapped to only show her eyes, with two Kamas resting on her belt; And a tall man, wearing tightly wrapped pants, without a shirt. Tribal tattoos covered most of his visible body, and he had a single long tightly bound braid coming from hair that only exists on the back of his head. Cloth wraps wound up from his wrists to his elbows, and a single piece of cloth covered his eyes. Even with his eyes covered he seemed to be watching everyone in the room move about.

The smallest champion in the room was a Yordle. The smallest of the sentient creatures seen in Runeterra. Native to Bandle City- it was not overly common to see a Yordle in Demacia- though it seemed Sona had a way of finding them. This one was small, with white and slightly tan fur. His eyes, though focused on her, seemed also to be watching everyone, everything. His over sized pack looked almost comical on his back. He wore a small helmet made to fit around his ears, with a pair of goggles resting on top. It was this Yordle that first approached her, even though she knew both Kayle and Janna

"Teemo. And you must be Sona?" He said with a huge smile as he walked up.

With a smile she nodded at him.

"Great! You ready to go out and kick some political butt?" he smiled with enthusiasm.

She looked at him confused.

"Matches that we fight for the League are physical representations of conflicts between two political standpoints. The winners of the match, also win the debate. Its like trial by combat."

This would be her third match, and no one had told her this before. She nodded to him; both resolved to win for her side, and worried that she wouldn't be able to.

"We're going out into a new Field of Justice, its called the Twisted Treeline. Even though it's a segmented part of the Shadow Isles, there ain't nothing to fear, not with me on the job." he says with confidence.

_"Thank you for the encouragement, I hope I do well."_

(Note:Words contained within the the quotation "_Hello._" and italicized, Indicate words in which Sona is using Sign language to communicate)

He smiles "Just help me do my job and we'll be alright. Twisted Treeline means trees, and trees are cover, and where there is cover... "

She points to him and smiles happily.

He nods with a mischievous smile. "Kayle is going with us too, you may want to stay with her."

She nods "_Be Careful."_

He smiles bigger "Safety is a top priority."

_"I will try my best to help."_

"**Champions... Teemo... Kayle...Sona... Please go to Transport platform 9." **the Intercom blares over the loudspeaker.

Getting up, they all head to the platform. Blue runes manifest and float around the 3. With a shimmer they find themselves in a darker land. Where the trees seem to be alive, the bark on the trunks form strange angry faces. An owl hoots, a crow caws, complimenting the already creepy twisting treeline. Two thick stone walkways carve a path through the forest, lit up on either side by blue and green torches. A thick fog hangs heavy in the air, clinging like a monster trying to bring you into its cold dark embrace. Their own Nexus rests against the trees clearing, waiting for the challengers to seek its prize.

Kayle kneels down in prayer. Having played on the field with Kayle before, Sona let her be. Everyone has their own way of preparing for a battle. Teemo looks over and flashes a quick smile and salutes "I'm off" rushing off to the right of the two stone pathways.

She looked over at Kayle whilst readying the zither and with a single strum several feet of the fog receded away from her. It was then that the bulky instrument began floating out in front of her of its own volition.

Kayle rose and donned her helmet- with it she was easily mistaken for a man- she was an imposing figure. "Sona, it is always great to be in the field with you." she smiled under her helmet warmly.

Sona nods happily, plucking a few strings in an agreeable tone. Being cautious and wary, they wait along the left path for the minions to come about. It wasn't until they reached the first Sentinel Tower that they heard the minion horn, blaring loudly over the entire field. A great reminder of the League's magical protection on the field. It is not until an enemy minion has drawn the Sentinels gaze that an enemy champion is safe. Out from the thick fog they see a massive hulking figure. With rippling muscles and torn clothing.

Kayle drew her sword up to point at it "Come out fiend and feel my wrath!"

A hearty almost-laugh comes from the creature as it lumbers closer. A large purple man, or monstrosity. Wielding the largest meat cleaver she has ever seen, along with the crazed look that sends chills down her spine. Kayle takes flight, leaving Sona on the ground to face this monster-man who has turned his attention to her. Quickly strumming her instrument, playing her practiced battle hymn "Valour."

It wasn't really music- not in the true sense- It was in fact the opposite. She played discordant notes, and the zither stuck out with blades of light and power. These blades struck out, swinging through the air, striking this things arm. he looked at his now bleeding arm with a tilt of his head. Letting out a short cackle he raised his cleaver to attack her as Kayle dropped down atop him, knocking him back with a powerful kick. Their blades met in sparking crashes. Every meeting of their blades let out a piercing ring like that of a blacksmith working away in the dead of night. Sona's eyes darted every which way, looking for the other two champions.

His other hand found the syringe at his belt and with a swift spin, he plunged it into her arm causing her to cry out. Her sword pierced- in retaliation- into his chest. Sona's hands moved across the strings, sending out a different kind of sound, not discordant. Soft and serene, she called this an "Aria," and with its golden lances, healed Kayle the wounds she had taken on. The purple man fell face first into the stone, as runes began to gather around him, removing his body from the path.

With the minions now here - little fat blue-robed creatures that carry with them hammer for striking, and shields- they advanced to the Sentinel on the other side. Still worried about the two champions they had yet to see, Sona kept a watchful eye ahead, and around them both. At the same time the opposing minions came into view- wearing red robes and carry with them sickles and shields- also came another. A man with a long button down red and gold coat that is somewhat in tatters; brown matted hair kept under wraps by his old raggy pirate hat; With a dirty clinging beard at his chin. He wore a cutlass on his belt, and a old satchel on his side that had holes at the bottom.

The man lifted his flintlock at her with a prideful smile, and Sona turned to run. Wondering why he hadn't shown himself before, it was probably due to Teemo's menacing. He cursed with such language that she'd have blushed if she hadn't been running. She heard Kayle shout at the same time the gun went off with a resounding bang. The bullet struck Sona square in the back, knocking her into the dirt. Thankfully, the League's protective magic kept the pain down to a bearable level. She sat up enough to use her Aria healing on herself, and turned to watch Kayle match her martial skill against his ranged prowess. It wasn't long before he gave ground and retreated past his own tower, back to his base.

Kayle leaped up and began striking at the Sentinel's crystal. The minions, distinguished by their separate colour robes struck out at one another, clashing weapons and shields in a slow seemingly futile struggle. With a final blow Kayle disabled the crystal, and leapt off. It erupted in a blast of shrapnel and energy. Sona had to shield her eyes to not be blinded. When she finally turned back to look she could not find Kayle, who must have soldiered forward without her. As she began moving forward through the fog she came face to face with the dirty pirate. He brought his gun up. "Got ye fer me-self now eh wench?"

Briefly considering running again, she realized that Kayle must have done a number on him, and he couldn't have much left in him, even with her Hymn she might be able to take him out. As she reaches down to strum the zither she hears a quiet whistle, as a small dart from the treeline hits him in the leg.

He called out in pain "Ah, ye bugger!" he turned and fired at the bushes.

Sona struck her instrument sending out a violent clash of light, cutting him down. before he even hit the ground the rune power whisked him away, so he can revive in his due time. She turned quickly and darted into the treeline to see Teemo there.

she quickly signed to him, "_Are you Alright?"_

He nodded, no smile returning to his face, only focus and seriousness, "Of course. Kayle will be back soon, get the tower until she arrives" he jumped towards the trees, then stops and looks at her. "Watch out for yourself"

I'll try harder She strode off to the next tower, out of the treeline. She stopped several feet from it, so that it did not strike out at her, and waited.

After a couple minutes she could see a small hunched creature- at first glance thought to be a Yordle- she realized it was obviously something more. With webbed hands and feet, slimy blue and white skin; tentacles laying back across its head where hair would be; carrying a small black trident. It hobbled into view as she slipped into the brush to hide. Kayle stalked out of the trees on the other side from Sona, and brandished her blade, drawing the small creatures attention. He lunges at her with lightning speed, locking trident with blade.

"Sorry about this." She heard the pirate say before the click and bang of his gun and felt it's pain in her head. She could see the runes surrounding her as she fell forward, almost as if falling through a portal, before she landed on the summoning platform. She took a deep surprised breath, and sat up. The reviving was never a pleasant experience for her. She stood and started running down the left path, knowing that Kayle would need her help.

When finally returning, she could see Kayle fighting a losing battle between this fish-man and the pirate. She drew her fingers across the length of the strings, unleashing a crescendo of power. The force overwhelms her two enemies, causing them to stand still in its overwhelming power. Overcome, they don't move for several seconds more, giving Sona enough time to heal Kayle. Kayle, wasting no time, rises to dispatch the sea-monster. They both look around, unable to find the previously stunned pirate, having already flashed away.

Having used her most powerful attack, Sona held onto the sides of her zither, exhausted, and breathed; proud that she had been instrumental in stopping them from taking Kayle down. Kayle looked over at her, checking to make sure she was alright, so Sona pointed at the sentinel. Kayle nodded and ran to take down the next tower. With no more resistance, it took her little time.

Now it was time for them to move closer to the enemy's home, where their Inhibitor lay. A large squared platform, where robed figures usher forth magickal energy into a large crystal; the platform covered in runes, and the crystal shooting a beam of red light into the sky. Without delay, they began attacking the four figures powering the Inhibitor. One by one they began to fall until the pirate leapt into view, hitting the ground with force and power. She watched as lines of power surrounded them both. Seemingly from nowhere, the sky rained down cannonballs atop them. Sona fell first, falling to the ground as she began to revive back at home. She just hoped Kayle was able to stop the Inhibitor before she fell as well.

As she sat up on the platform, Teemo greeted her with a nod. Kayle appeared moments later, "I got it!" she said triumphantly.

"Good, follow me." Teemo said, heading for the right path, the path he had taken charge of. Kayle helped Sona to her feet, and they both followed him. When they reached the first destroyed Sentinel, Teemo stopped and turned. "Alright, they think we're going to rush along your lane to get to the Nexus, so they'll all go down that way. When they pass us, we will cross over and rush it. Let them waste their time on our towers, while we destroy their Nexus."

It wasn't long before they could see their enemies rush headlong down the opposite side, while they waited in the trees. Once they were passed, they rushed down the now empty lane. They could see the exposed Nexus; a large crystal guarded by a lone Sentinel. Kayle approached it first, taking the brunt of the Sentinel's barrage, while Teemo and Sona both began attacking the Nexus' core directly.

Sona clapped while silently cheering as the Nexus powered down. Teemo's face went from grim seriousness to a proud grin. She stooped down and hugged him before they were all teleported back to Champion Reception..

"You did great!" Teemo said with a proud smile.

_"If it wasn't for your guidance and Kayle's strength, we wouldn't have gotten through this_." She smiled at him.

"You're too humble." He gently chided her.

She blushed lightly and only smiled.

"I've been around a while, if you need anything, just ask" he offered.

_"Well, I don't really know too many champions, only the ones i've fought alongside." _She signed, perturbed.

"Well, I can help you somewhat there. The champions we fought against today were; Mundo, the Madman of Zaun; Fizz, a creature borne from the sea; and Captain Black, the pirate of Bilgewater. The two who were waiting for their match were Lee Sin and Akali." He said, informing her.

(Editor's Note: Names subject to review and revision. Names that are not actual names may be changed. In this instance; "Gangplank" is a nickname, not a name, he is now "Captain Black" And has an actual name that will go along with it, though, It is not revealed at this time.)

She pointed to the man stepping out of one of the tubes. He had rough dirty blond hair, goggles on his head, dark brown pants, thick boots and a thick collared jacket. On his right arm was a thick gauntlet, entirely out of place on him, with a gem seated above the back of his hand. Several of the people, including other champions, approached him for his autograph.

Teemo looked up at her "Ezreal, he is something of a celebrity... haven't you read his books?"

Sona shook her head "_I haven't heard of him do you know him?"_

"Well, sort of. I've not read his books, but I have fought with him on the field."

_"Is he any good?"_

"In his own way." he offered.

_"Well... I hope I will get to fight with him on the Field." _her smile grew somewhat.

"It is probable." he shrugged.

_"Well it was really fun fighting with you, will I see you again? it's...not often that I find someone who can understand Sign Language."_

"Of course you will. I'm sure of it, on my Scouts honour." He salutes and hurries off.

She walked past Ezreal as she left. He had finally finished with the autographs, but was too busy to take notice of her as she passed. Interested in his books, she sought out a book store. Weaving her way through the crowd she found the Institutes Bookstore/library. His books were on display in the front window, all seven that are out. Inside she found the shelf up front proclaiming the bestseller books written about the famed Ezreal by the author Ryder Weyn. She picked up the first book of the Series "The Jungle Plague," and read inside the cover.

Inside it read "The adventurous life and times of one Ezreal Jones. This dashing cave diver/archeologist finds himself in more dangerous situations than he's due. Though, this time he may even fall in love. There is no cave too treacherous, no ruin too obscure, no land too foreign for Ezreal Jones!" It seemed interesting enough, so she bought it.


	3. Chapter 2 Have You Met My Bear Tibbers?

**Hey guys, we are Getting these edited more quickly, but I dont want them to be set out to quickly. I just want to say thanks! To all those who have read, Please I know Gangplanks name is Change its also a hint towards how he was captain Black before they changed his name when he was done and Sona's ult is Different... but I was talking with the one who Wrote the story for me to play, he is picky about things like that, im not sure what else will be changed and Different. But im hoping you are all enjoying the story so far! :D please Tell me if there is something you want to see in the Future or liked about the Story! I would love to hear Feed back!**

**Now! For chapter 2 ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Have you meet my bear Tibbers?**

With her new book in a small brown bag, she left the shop, finally ready to get home after her long day. With her zither strapped over her shoulder she touched the gem on her wrist, and with smoke swirling around her, was back just outside the theater where she had left. Not prone to look down alleyways, it was odd that she would on this day, and see a small girl huddled against the wall. A child with short red hair, a purple dress, little striped leg warmers hang down over her old black loafers. Clutched in her small hands is a brown teddy bear, worn and patched over, and a pink backpack lays tossed aside in front of her.

Having been an orphan herself, Sona couldn't help but stop, and consider this girls plight. She slowly moved into the alley towards the child, and within a few feet the girl woke in a fright, moving away from Sona with fear in her eyes. Dirt stained her face and clothing, it was obvious she hadn't had a proper bath in too long. Sona pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, writing a note for the girl to read.

Sona held the note up for the little girl to read "My name is Sona, I was wondering; Do you not have a home? Why are you sleeping in an alley?"

The child watched her both wary, and confused. "I...I can't read… Can't you talk?"

Sona shook her head.

"Why not?" the girls caution gave way to curiosity.

Sona touched her throat and shrugged, shaking her head.

"I don't do Sign Language...but Tibbers does" She held the bear up to Sona, showing her it's worn and battered face. One eye was missing, replaced by two band-aids.

Sona looked at the bear, amused, and waved.

The girl made the bear wave back. "Who are you?" she asked.

She signed her name "_S.o.n.a"_

The girl looked at the bear then back to her "That's a pretty name."

Sona smiled amused, not sure if the girl was pretending or telling the truth._"What are you doing sleeping out here in an alley?"_ She signed.

"...This is where I live...for now..." she looked around a little.

_"For now?...Don't you have a home?" _She signed, her worry starting to grow.

The girl only shook her head, and hugged Tibbers to her, growing more upset.

_"...Where are your parents?" She signed, a mix of worry over the child's situation, and a curiosity as to how her 'bear' was able to read Sign Language._

The girl looked down "...I don't have any."

She looked at the girl with a sorrowful look. _"I'm sorry... well, I have a warm bed if you would like to come home with me... I can feed you too, and help you get cleaned up." _She gave her a reassuring smile.

The girl stared in shock and surprise almost like she didn't understand what Sona was saying. "B...but you don't even know who I am..."

"Well, _can Tibbers tell me your name?"_ She signed with a smile.

"My name is Annie...well, that is what Tibbers calls me, since he says Rhiannin is too long." She held Tibbers up, looking at his face.

_"That is very pretty." _Sona signed when Annie turned him back.

She blushed and lowered Tibbers, turning the top half of her body back and forth, embarrassed. "...Thank you."

Sona held her hand out, which Annie took tentatively; holding Tibbers with the other hand. She walked out of the alley back onto the street, keeping Annie with her. She could see the curious look on people faces as they passed by. Her house was not large, nor was it overly fine, but Annie looked awed nonetheless. After setting the zither against the wall in the living room she took Annie immediately into the bathroom, who hadn't let go of her hand the whole way.

She signed "_You can take a bath, while I find you something to wear and wash your dress_." She reached over and turned the knobs, getting the water warmed up.

Sona could hear Annie getting into the bath, making splashes in the water, while she looked in her closet for something that Annie could wear. The smallest shirt she owned would be its own oversized dress on the child, and bore the logo for a local coffee shop "Starcall Coffee" With two yellow bananas making a circle around several falling purple stars. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed Annie's discarded clothing, stopping to look at Annie who was carefully cleaning Tibbers. She smiled and went to put her clothes in the washer.

When she returned Tibbers was sitting on the faucet, and Annie was splashing around with her hands. Kneeling beside the tub, she grabbed a washrag and began cleaning Annie's face, and hair. Annie looked up at her with a cheesy smile, laughing. "Tibbers was just telling me about how nice he thinks your house is, even though it's small."

_"Thank you...I don't really make enough for anything bigger." _She smiles small, signing to her.

"Do you live alone?" She asked, pulling Tibbers off the faucet and setting him on the edge of the tub to translate, while slipping under the water and resurfacing a bubbly mess.

She nodded gently, a little saddened.

"Where is your husband?" Annie asked, leaning on the side of the tub.

Sona was very taken aback by this question, trying to hide some of her blush at the thought and signing to Tibbers. _"I am...not married..."_

_"Why not?" She looked up at Sona, blinking._

_"...I...haven't found someone I liked...and...not many pay attention to a mute." _She sat back against the cabinet, sighing.

"...But...Tibbers says that all beautiful women should be married so they aren't sad... "

Sona, blushed more _"Well thank you Tibbers, and I would like that...but I have duties."_

"...Duties?" Annie looks confused.

_Sona nodded "You saw the instrument I had with me?"_

"Umm...Tibbers Says, not to be rude but, since you and he aren't good friends yet, that you should call him Mr. Tibbers. You mean the thing with all the stings?"

Sona nodded again _"I am sorry "Mr. Tibbers", I did not mean to offend." _she offered. "_Yes, I play music on it, and I fight with it."_ showing Annie her Summoner's Stone.

Annie's eyes widened. "You're in the League!?" She said excitedly.

Sona smiled bigger and nodded.

"You are amazing!...Tibber says only really, really awesome people get into the League…"

She smiled, amused. _"Thank you, Mr. Tibbers...but there are many people in the League who are much better than I am."_

"...But not prettier..." She offered.

Sona couldn't help but blush again. _"Thank you.. you are very kind."_

Annie shook her head some "No, I'm just telling the truth."

"_Have you see the League matches before?" _Sona asked, changing the subject.

"Sometimes...but, I've never seen you...they aren't always telecast-ed where I get to see them and I...I don't have money..."

Sona nods understanding, _"Well, you can watch them here if you'd like, its not often that I get picked anyway."_

"You mean I...I can come over and watch?" Annie's large green eyes watched her face.

Sona looks a little confused _"I thought you didn't have a place to live?"_

Annie took Tibbers and wrung him out. Stepping out of the tub she began dripping everywhere. Sona grabbed the towel and wrapped her with it. Almost a completely different child without the dirt. She helped her into the shirt, which looked comically large over her tiny frame. "I don't have a place yet..." she admitted quietly.

_"...You could live here if you have nowhere else." _Feeling bad for the little girl, knowing what it was like to not have a home, and knowing she would feel just horrible if she let her back onto the streets. Sona knew she was going to offer before she even brought her home.

Annie's eyes widened, in complete stunned surprise of what she just heard, "...With you!?" almost yelling it out from excitement.

Sona just smiled "_I would not mind the company._"

"...I...I'd have to ask Tibbers first." she said quietly.

Sona looked amused, but nodded, leading Annie out of the bathroom into the living room. She dropped the towel into the washer. She sat Annie down on the couch, and went into the kitchen, leaving her alone. She could hear her quiet muffled talking through the wall. She started putting together a sandwich for each of them. When it got quiet again, she brought them out and sat down to her, setting the plate down. She could see the way that Annie looked looked at the food, so she handed her a sandwich.

In Between taking large bites, she said "Tibbers says that we can stay, as long as you promise not to tell anyone he is here."

Sona nods and makes a motion sealing her lips.

"No." She set the sandwich down. "You have to pinkie promise. Buuut...since he doesn't have any pinkies...you have to do it with me." She held out her hand, with her pinkie to Sona.

Sona took her pinkie and carefully hooked Annie's "We would love to stay here!" Annie said happily.

_"I'm glad you want to stay."_ She smiled big at her.

"...You're the first nice person we've met." She hugged Tibbers gently, looking up at Sona.

_"Really? You're just a child, why would no one want to help you?" _She signed, looking at her

Annie shrugged gently, picking at Tibbers' fur a little. "Maybe because of Tibbers...he gets big and mean sometimes. I tell him to stop...but he says that I need extra protection...and he has all of these patches and stitches."

_"Maybe...he is worried that you will get hurt." _Sona touched the top of Annie's head and pet her hair lightly.

"I would have been if...if I wasn't with him." She held him up looking at him.

"_Well, I'm glad you have him to protect you_." She got up, motioning her to follow. Annie got up, and followed Sona to the room. She started making the bed. "_Here, why don't you lay down_." Annie climbed up into the bed and laied against the pillow. "_Get some sleep_."

"Will...it be alright?" She watched Sona, wide eyed.

"_Wait here_." She signed, and hurried into the living room and brought her Etwahl back, setting it at the end of the bed. "_I'll play you a lullaby. It will help you sleep."_

Annie watched her, and nodded, waiting. "Tibbers says its rude to take someone elses bed."

_"It's alright, I am your host, and you haven't slept in a bed for a really long time, right?.. Besides its the polite thing to do."_

Annie quickly shook her head. "The couch is comfortable...besides..I'm small, Tibbers says if he takes up to much room on the couch, that he will take the floor."

_"No it's alright, you can have my bed. I want you to be comfortable here."_

Annie's eyes glisten with tears and lip trembling "...b...but?"

Sona looked at her panicked, _"No really, it's fine with me, really. I'm giving up my bed for you... its my choice."_ Giving her a reassuring smile.

"But.. its yours, I like the couch.. It's very comfortable."

_"If you really want the couch I won't argue." _She signed. Getting up and grabbing her Etwahl. She grabbed the extra pillow and blanket and handed them to Annie, while she grabbed the zither. Annie got comfortable on the couch with Tibbers, and Sona tucked her in.

_She sat down with the Etwahl and began lightly dragging her fingers across the strings, playing as soft a tune as she could. It was not long before Annie's eyes grew heavy, and she was out. _

Sona smiled happy, proud that she had helped the little girl. She locked the front door, and grabbed the book out of the bag. looking at the back cover she began getting ready for bed. With her nightstand light on, she opened the book and began to read.

* * *

The Jungle Plague

**Chapter 1: In a Jungle Heat**

Ezreal wasn't new to exploring, but the Jungle before him seemed to have more traps and dangers than it had inhabitants. He could faintly make out the sign of smoke far off somewhere deep in the jungles depths, and he tried to make his way there. His Rover had broken down some yards back, so now he had to hoof it with his equipment through this bug infested place. He readjusted the straps of his pack and trekked on.

Swatting flies and mosquitoes from his face, he used his machete to cut down overgrown branches. The jungle canopy acted as a greenhouse, making the lower jungle a very hot place to be. He tied a bandana around his head, and placed his goggles back on. He finally broke through the treeline and could see the village of Jetan. The villagers milled about, more naked than clothed. Some were washing clothes in the river, others carrying pots and other things from one spot to another.

_There were some who looked like guards, and they approached him. He pulled out his linguistic book and as they spoke it translated their words for him. Using the book he was able to communicate with them, at least to some extent. They spoke of tales of their people, the legend of the Drowned Temple. Long ago the ruler angered the gods, who sent never ending rains to the lands. At first thought to be a blessing, soon turned into a curse, and their great temple sank beneath its waters, taking with it their thousands of years of lineage._

Inside the temple was the land's riches, the structure was their greatest achievement. No one who entered the sunken temple was ever heard from again. Though the temple itself wasn't the only danger, as there were tales of the strange creatures thought to inhabit it's surrounding lands. Just my type of place, Ezreal thought. He thanked the villagers, trading them for other supplies. Afterward he set off again, deeper yet into the jungle.

He could hear the caw of a far off bird, he slowed, as the dangers are said to be greater here. He could see various animals moving through the brush, along the trees, both predator and prey. An army of ants were demolishing the dead body of some animal that was scarcely recognizable anymore.

He kept moving slowly, though he hadn't seen anything truly terrifying yet. When he came to a small opening in the treeline, he stepped out and took the time to take a drink from his canteen. He heard a sound that made him freeze, some strange chittering noise. He saw something from another part of the brush standing up, like a humanoid bug, this thing had chitin armour covering its entire body, with teeth sharp for killing, red eyes, and two large scythe-like arms.

Ezreal slowly recapped his canteen and tried moving slowly backwards. The thing spread its wings, see through bug-like wings. With a hissing sound it hunched over like a bull ready to charge. Ezreal knew it was stay and die, or run and try to live so he threw his canteen at the thing's face and ran. Tree branches and large leaves smacked his face as he quickly ran through the jungle. He hated running through the jungle, it was a dangerous run because the branches made for poor visibility and the roots on the ground were difficult terrain.

The creature flew behind him, trying to catch him. He could feel his heart beating fast as he ran for his life, the creature hot on his heels. Its scythian wings would definitely be sharp enough to easily take a limb, or cut his body in half.

Roots tripped him up more than once, and he had to flail his arms and quickstep to keep from falling, for fear of being set upon by this creature. Its hissing and chittering behind him was enough to press him onward through any exhaustion his body was beginning to feel. He ran as fast as he could, looking for any sort of refuge, he couldn't even tell what direction he was running anymore. He was going to have to backtrack quite a ways to find the temple.

He spent a lot of his time on adventures running from creatures intent on making him into dinner, so he was more than experienced in this. He could hear it gaining on him, its chittering hiss was less than a couple feet behind him. If he didn't think of something quickly, he would be feeling just how sharp those arms were. He resolved to try to attack it, just as soon as he could find an area suitable.

He broke through into what looked like a massive clearing. This clearing was larger than he thought belonged in a jungle, and as he pitched over the edge of a cliff, he realized why. His momentum too much to slow down, and as he fell, he could see water below him, he knew that he had found the temple. As long as he hit only water and there weren't any killer rocks at the bottom, he could survive this. He twisted his body, contorting it, trying to get his feet facing down. It took some work but just in time, he hit the water feet first, covering his head from the rebounding water as he hit, and he gulped in air. he was beneath the murky waters now, out of reach of the scything creature.

* * *

To be continued….

Sona sat up with the intensity of what she had read, setting the book down and holding her chest, willing her heart to slow down. She looked over at the clock, she stayed up much later than she had planned. She placed a marker on the page and set the book down. She laid back, still wide awake, her last thoughts on Ezreal and having just seen him at the Institute.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

** Hey guys sorry for such a late Post, these last 2 Weeks were SOOOO crazy, with the Super bowl ( Go Seahawks!) and with my own person D&D Group going on, and the Sudden Awesomeness of Snow. I couldnt Get my editor to... well.. Edit XD and Sorry if you guys Got confused with Gangplanks new name, But only 2 other champions have name Changes in the Story. But Anyways. Hopefully you guys Love this as much as I did! We will be trying to Get these out every Sunday or Monday, when ever we can get them out so you guys wont be impatient and OMG MORE! XD But please give reviews! I love to see Feed back! **

** Ohh! Something I forgot to mention, with the Italic and the Bold and Underline are Sona's Different Types of Talking or Types of Talking in General**

**Bold = Thoughts or some announcing**

_Italic_** = Sona's Sign language**

**Underline = Writing**

**Hopefully this has been very useful ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found  
**

When Sona woke, she could hear mumbling from the front room. The first night you have a guest over is always the strangest; it takes a minute or two to realize there isn't an intruder. She sat up with a silent yawn and headed for the bathroom- she stared at herself in the mirror for a couple seconds- her hair was crazy enough to scare the colour from a Yordle. She grabbed a brush and began to brush out her long locks of hair, not wanting to frighten the little girl.

When her hair had been tamed, she walked out into the living room. She was not taking steps to be quiet, but it seemed to come naturally to her. She could hear Annie speaking with Tibbers before she entered.

"...I know that Tibbers... but you can't know that for sure." She said in a low voice. "Well, why don't you go check?" She paused between her sentences, seemingly to let Tibbers reply. "I can't get off the couch, what if there's something hiding underneath...that could bite my feet..."

Sona peeked around the corner, looking at Annie, who was holding her feet protectively, looking over the edge of the couch to the floor.

"You should check, you can at least fight them." Annie reached out and dropped Tibbers over the edge, his face turned towards the couches undercarriage. "Well what if they are waiting to show themselves until I step off?" She leaned as much over the edge as she could without falling. "Then you stay there and I'll go quickly." She stood up and stood on the edge of the couch, stretching as far out over him as she could, she stood triumphantly on the hardwood floor. She readjusted the large shirt back down over her legs and quickly made for the hallway. When she finally noticed Sona she froze in place, staring wide eyed.

Sona just smiled warmly at her.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should be up already but I...I have to..." She crossed her legs and put her hands over her privates and made a pouting face.

Sona smiled, amused, and stepped out of the way, and held her hand up towards the bathroom. Annie bolted towards the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind her. Sona watched her go, and then went to the couch to pick up the pillow and blankets. After folding them and putting them away, she went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the child and herself. When she heard Annie flushing the toilet, she went and got the now-clean clothes and gave them to her. As she was bringing the food out and set it on the coffee table, she could see Annie slowly coming down the hall, readjusting her clothes.

"Oh...you made food again?" Annie asked, surprised.

Sona smiled warmly and nodded, patting the couch next to her.

Annie sat, and as soon as Sona let her, began eating like it was the last meal she'd eat in a long time. As if she thought Sona would suddenly take it away and not feed her afterward. While she ate, Sona picked Tibbers up and set him on the table, and grabbed her brush. She signed to Tibbers "_Would you mind if I brushed your hair?"_

Annie stopped eating and looked over with wide eyes, her mouth full of food. She had to chew some and swallow before answering. "You...want to brush my hair? Tibbers says that I wouldn't look good with pigtails."

"_Well I have my hair like this to keep it manageable, that doesn't mean that you have to have your hair like that." _She signed, before starting to brush Annie's hair as gently as possible. It would take longer, since she had her fair share of knots. "_You don't have to eat so quickly, you will end up with a stomach-ache." _She signed while brushing her hair.

Annie watched Tibbers, not looking at Sona. "I...I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"_It's ok, you don't need to apologize to me_."

"...I'm just used to eating fast." Annie poked at the food, ashamed now.

_"Why?"_ Sona looking a little confused.

"I... I used to be at an orphanage."

Sona reached over and turned Annie towards her. '_Really? Was it bad_?"

She nodded "We were given food...and a time limit. Anything we didn't eat in time was thrown away."

_"I'm sorry to hear that...I was an orphan as well, I understand. My experience wasn't as bad as yours, but not as good as it should have been."_

Annie looks up at her in surprise, "You were, really?...I'm sorry."

Sona nodded and smiled. "_It's ok, but there is no need to eat fast here. I'm not going to take away your food."_

"Promise?" Annie looked unsure.

Sona shook her head. _"Take your time eating ok?" _She stood up and went into her room, looking for an alice-band. She found one, one she had as a child. It was pink, with two little catlike ears. She just hoped it wasn't too childish for Annie. She took it out and showed it to her. "_This is to keep your hair back, so we can see your pretty little face."_

Annie watched with a full mouth and big eyes as Sona put it on her head. Her hair no longer tickled her ears, and her bangs stood out in front. Some of her hair laid across her shoulders.

Sona clapped happily. While Annie finished eating, she went into her room to get dressed. She put on a long blue dress with golden trim. She went over to her Etwahl and plucked the strings slowly, listening as her oldest friend resonated throughout the room. Back out in the living room she picked up the slender hand held crystal from the table and touched the surface with her fingers. In response, the large flat crystal hanging on her wall lit up, swirling with different colours, flickering into a picture, moving across its surface. She could see the League announcers going over Champion statistics. Their voices came out crisp, clean, as if they were in the room. She looked over at Annie. "_When I get summoned, you can watch the matches here."_

It took Annie a minute to peel her eyes away from the screen, and Sona had to re-sign it. "Really?" Annie asked, still unwilling to believe in the hospitality Sona had offered.

Sona nodded _"Yes, of course._"

"How long can I stay here...with you?"

"_Until you want to leave."_

"Really?" Annie blushed and looked down.

Sona reached over and touched her shoulder gently, signing _"What is it?"_

"...Y...you're really nice." She hugged herself and sniffled.

Sona sat, pulling Annie into a hug.

"...I...I never had anyone...be so nice to me before.. 'cept Tibbers"

Sona hugged her more, then signed "_Does everyone else dislike Mr. Tibbers?_"

Annie shrugged. "Tibbers is mean to a lot of people."

"_To protect you right? Well...if it would help, I could help protect you. That is, if it is alright with Mr. Tibbers."_

She looks over at Tibbers and then up at Sona "...You would do that?"

Sona nodded sincerely.

"He says that would be alright."

Sona smiles much bigger and giving her a gentle hug _"Would you like to go into town with me? I need to get more food and some cloths for you."_

"Yeah!" Annie jumped up and hurriedly got her shoes on.

She got her own shoes on and left with Annie. Holding her hand, while Annie held Tibbers in her other. They first headed to the closest children's clothing store, and she ushered Annie in to find her several sets of clothing and sleeping clothes. With several bags of new clothes, they left, heading for the open market. Annie kept much closer here, holding Tibbers to her chest. Sona began picking through the fresh foods, ignoring the pushy salesmen. It took longer than normal since she'd only ever shopped for one person before, and Annie wasn't going to let go of her hand.

As they walked back to the apartment, Annie looked up at Sona and asked. "Why are you so nice?"

"_Because...I want to make people happy, whether it be by me playing my music, or by trying to win League matches." _

"You're the best!" Annie skipped along, leashed to Sona's arm.

Sona unlocked her door and let Annie open it, holding all the days purchases. She used her foot to close the door and first headed for the kitchen. She started putting the food away while Annie stood there and watched, as if normal things were so new to her they were interesting. Sona couldn't help being amused by the little girls awe, and took the bags of clothes into the room, with Annie continually in tow. She looked in the various dresser drawers and started pulling clothes out of the bottom-most drawer. "_This will be your drawer, just for your clothes." _She signed for Annie. Folding the new clothes, she stuffed them all into the drawer.

"Just for me?" She looked at it.

"_Yes, we can't just have them all over the house"_ She stood up, closing the drawer, and walked over to the zither. "_Would you like to sit in while I practice?"_

Annie nodded giddily, and climbed onto the bed. Sona brought the stand over and set the zither atop it, sitting next to Annie. She could already hear Etwahl's whispers, begging to be played. She set her hands on the strings and felt them; more familiar to her than her own face.

With a gentle gliding of her fingers, a low vibrating hum filled the room, with arcing colours flowing forth from the edges of the instruments. The colours moved about, as if in a dance, and coalesced in entrancing harmony. Using the zither in this way was not something Sona showed to just anyone, and had never used it for a show. Producing chromesthesia effects were an ability she found when she was alone in the orphanage, having only her zither to comfort her. She now shared it with Annie, to try to give her a measure of peace and comfort. As she played more intensely, she was able to achieve greater more complex shapes and colours, all dancing and shifting to her will. As she slowed, and eventually stopped playing, the effect faded; Leaving the room feeling darker by comparison.

Sona turned to Annie with a smile "_Did you enjoy that?"_

Annie snapped out of an almost hypnotic daze and looked over. "Oh...yes…. You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Sona blushed and turned away. "_Thank you." _She signed.

Annie scooted closer to her. "What is this?" She looked at the instrument.

_"He has been with me...all of my life.. the orphanage I was at...tried time and time again to get rid of it, but he always found his way back."_ She reached out and traced the intricately carved wood siding and smooth frame. "_It's called a "Zither," and I call him "Etwahl." He is the reason I was adopted, and how I got into the League."_

Annie reached out and touched it with one finger lightly. "Tibbers has been with me for a long time too..."

Sona smiled, "_I hope he stays with you until you're my age."_

"...Why would he not?" Annie said, starting to look upset.

"_No, __that's__ not what I meant. It came out wrong." _She took Annie's hand.

She nodded gently, "I...just don't want him going anywhere...I don't want to be alone."

"_Mr. Tibbers is welcome here just as much as you are."_

"Thank you" Annie hugged her tightly. Her hug was like a person holding a life raft in a storm.

Sona remembered being at the orphanage, standing at the window, watching as two adults entered the building. She would watch in anticipation, filling with hope as the couple would come by to look at the children. If one would just look at her, pick her up and hold her to them, her waiting would be over. Waiting to have a home, have parents, friends. She remembered the disappointment and sorrow she would feel as the couple left, with another child, or without any.

She pulled herself from the hug long enough to sign to Tibbers "_What if I adopted you?"_

Annie's green eyes were large and brimming with tears "You would be...my...mommy?" She asked with a cracking voice.

Sona nodded, "_I know how much it can hurt, wanting to be picked, wanting a Mom and a Dad."_

Annie burst into tears and hugged her again. "I...I'd have to talk to Tibbers first." She said between sniffling.

Sona got off the bed and headed for the door. She looked back at Annie before walking out, and watched her situate Tibbers in front of her. She touched the zither as she walked by and thought to it. "**I am doing the right thing...I need her as much as she needs me, please don't take her from me too. I just want to be happy."** She could feel it resonate against her hand.

She went and sat on the couch in the interim, thinking about her mother. She heard the door open finally an Annie ran out, flinging herself into Sona's arms. "He said it would be alright!" She could scarcely contain her glee.

"_Than we need to go to the orphanage, to make this official" _

"But...what if they recognize Tibbers?" She held him against her chest.

_"We can put him in your backpack to keep him safe and out of view."_

"What if I need to talk to you? I can't read." Annie looked nervous.

"_You can have him out until we get there, and also take him out when we leave. If I need you to know something, we'll figure it out." _She grabbed her house keys.

She found the closest Informational Kiosk, and searched for the closest orphanage. She found "Lost Eggs Foster Roost." They both walked quickly, equally excited about this opportunity. When they got closer, they stopped long enough for Annie to put Tibbers in her backpack. They could see the large two-story building. It has a small flight of steps setting it above the street level by several feet. The sign out front read "Lost Eggs Foster Roost, please take care of your own children." Taking a deep breath, Sona opened one of the two large double doors and entered, walking along the wooden floor to the counter. There was a young woman sitting behind the counter, who couldn't have been older than 15 years old.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked, leaning forward to look down at Annie, then back at Sona.

Sona took out a piece of paper and wrote "I found this little girl in an alley."

The woman looked back down at Annie, "she will have a nice home here, I can assure you. Do you know her name?"

Sona shook her quickly and scribbled "I don't want to leave her in here, I want to adopt her."

The woman looked shocked, "You do? Oh, that is great! Not anyone is that...hospitable." She came around and knelt down to Annie. "What is your name hrm?"

Annie stepped closer to Sona and hide her face in her dress, Sona wrote "Rhiannin, but she goes by Annie"

She walked back around and touched her crystal-screen. "I don't see anyone by that name here."

Sona wrote out "She isn't? She told me she was in an orphanage. Would it be possible to still get paperwork to adopt her?"

"Our database tracks only Demacian orphanages. What I can do however is get you started on adoption paperwork." She pulled out a stack of papers on a clip-board and handed it to Sona. "Just fill that out, and bring it up here when you're done."

Sona took it, and one of the pens sitting on the counter, it had a fake flower attached to its end. She sat on the leather couch against the wall. On the coffee table were several reading materials; League Today, Champion Insider, Top Lane, and Demacia Daily. Annie sat on the floor, holding onto one of Sona's legs. She started filling the packet out, contact information, legal agreements, information about Annie, and signatures. When it was all done she took it and gave it to the lady, who read it over and gave Sona back a copy.

"I have to submit this to the City, and they will send you more information. If there are no discrepancies, she's yours.

"So I can take her home now?" She wrote, marveling at the simplicity of it all.

"Yes, ma'am. Just make sure you take care of her." She smiled.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you so much." She handed it to her, and then quickly took Annie's hand and left. Outside the orphanage, she helped Annie get Tibbers out and signed to him, "_We are officially Mother and Daughter." _She showed her the paper, kneeling at her level.

Annie couldn't help but cry again, and hugged her new Mommy.

Sona tucked the paper away, and picked Annie up. Carrying her, she walked home, ready to start a wonderful life. Annie was passed out by the time they got home, either from too much excitement, or emotional overload.

Inside the house, this time she took Annie and laid her on the bed. She pulled the covers over her and kissed the side of her head gently. She left her in the room to rest and sat on the couch trying to relax, however, she couldn't help but feel restless. She got up and changed into an outfit to exercise in. She tied her hair up and turned on the TV. She found an exercise channel.

A large beast came on screen. Some creature made of stone, with a large boulder body, and rocky limbs. Behind him were several women in tight fitting workout clothes doing various exercises. He pointed at the screen "Are you ready to get the rock hard body you've always dreamed of? Are you ready to stop hanging around like a stalactite, and be built like a mountain? I'm going to go through my 30 minute workout routine with you today and it's going to get you feeling rock solid!" He paused to flex his rocky muscles. She grabbed the remote to turn the TV off, deciding she should just exercise on her own. Before it shut off she could hear him proclaiming, "...and if you want a workout that's going to work your entire strata, you can order my complete collection of videos for 3 easy payments of…"

After only a couple minutes she could hear talking in the room. So she went to check on Annie. She could hear her talking through the door.

"Yes Tibbers, I'll tell her." She paused before replying, "I don't want to...what if she...hates me?" She paused again "Then she would make us leave...I don't want to leave…"

Sona could hear her sniffling through the door, so she knocked, opening the door slowly. She could still see Annie jump in surprise. "_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

She didn't look up and fumbled with her dress. "It's okay.' She said quietly.

Sona sat next to her on the bed, reaching over and touching her hair, petting it gently. "_Is everything okay? I overheard you a little talking to Mr. T__i__bbers."_

Annie hugged Tibbers tighter, not replying.

_"Annie...it's alright you can tell me anything, I'm not going to hate you."_

"T...Tibbers says...I should tell you." She sniffled "I...I'm from...N...Noxus.. "

-Noxus- The Great Black City- Where it is always night. It was a place of sin and disorder. The weak are prayed upon by the strong. This was a place where nightmares were a daily part of your life. Where Demacia was the epitome of light, expression of light, and goodness, Noxus was its antithesis.-

Sona hugged her gently, then lifted her chin to look at her. She shook her head. "_I don't want you leaving. I'm your mother now."_ She smiled,_ "and I don't want you going anywhere." _She pet Annie's hair_. "Noxus is no place for a child, Demacia is your new home. It is a much better home for you."_

"How?" Annie asked quietly.

"_People here are nicer...like me. There are people from the League who are nice like me, and even nicer than I am."_

"No way..." Annie said disbelieving.

Sona smiled and nodded. "_There are, and when you see past some of their scary faces, and fierceness in battle, you can see a gentleness. Teemo is a Champion just like that. He is very serious about fighting, but I met him outside of the Field, and he is the nicest person I've ever met."_

"Teemo?" She asked, curiously.

_"He is one of the Yordles who are in the League_. _There are a lot of people in the League that you'll get to meet sooner or later._" She smiled at her with a big smile. "_Some are good friends of mine, even if I've only been there a short time._"

"When can I meet them?" Forgetting she was even upset earlier.

_"I'm not sure, I guess I can invite them over for dinner or to hang out with us soon."_

Annie smiled finally after being so upset.

Sona 'giggled', a funny sight, considering her lack of sound.

_"Lets get some food in our bellies._" She poked Annie in the stomach. They both happily went into the kitchen, and started cooking together. "_If I get summoned to a Match, I'm going to need you to make sure the doors are locked so no one can come in. I will have keys with me if I need to get in. And like I said, you can watch the telecast of the Matches if you want."_

Sona was only about halfway done with her food when she heard the hum of her bracelet. She showed Annie and explained that this meant she was being summoned. Annie gave her a fierce hug, then ran to lock the doors. Sona went and strapped the zither to her back. After waving goodbye to Annie she touched the gem lightly, ready to be whisked away.


	5. Chapter 4: Winds of Change

**Hey guys! I hope I didnt keep you waiting for the Next installment :D I hope you guys all like this Chapter ^_^ sorry for the late chapter, not much for talking of what has happened. But this weekend is my 9year anniversary so... I might not be Putting a chapter out... but its all up to my Editor hehe :D so... with out much more waiting :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winds of Change**

With a swirl of runes and colour she was suddenly in the transportation pod again, stepping out into the Lounge, she looked around to see who else had arrived. There was a Yordle, a female with blue skin, wearing thick gold and silver armour, a large shield attached to one arm, and an oversized hammer brandished in her opposite fist. Kayle was striding through, towards the other side. It was impossible to catch her when she had a destination, and she seemed to always be here. Her tenacity and power made her a popular choice. She saw Ezreal and Teemo there as well. Ezreal was sitting against a wall writing in a small leather journal. Teemo watched as Sona approached.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked before she could even start signing to him.

Sona could hardly contain her glee. "_Great! A lot happened. I found a child in an alleyway, and adopted her._" She smiled bigger at her own proclamation. "_I adopted a little girl."_

Teemo stared for a couple seconds in surprise, "What?"

"_I found her in the alley, where she was sleeping, and I invited her home. She's a sweet girl."_

"Well that is a truly amazing thing." He shook his head in disbelief.

"_Yes, and I told her I was in the League, she was amazed by that. I told her I would invite some of my Champion friends over so she could meet you guys…Would you mind?"_

"When?"

_"Maybe after this match?" _She asked hopefully.

"Alright, I don't see why not."

"_I'm going to see if __Kayle__ would like to come too."_ Sona straightened and looked around for her.

She could see several other Champions; An older looking man wearing black leather armour with gold trimming, a long thin goatee, and a sword on his back. He was using a cloth to clean off the green lenses of his goggles; A woman leaning back and sleeping against a large 4 bladed star-glaive. She wore very little armour- showing more than it covered- and was styled in blue and gold. She had long dark blue hair kept back by a gold headband, a veritable battle-maiden if there ever was one; A dark-skinned man wearing a full-plated suit of armour encrusted with deep blue gemstones, large ones made up the entirety of his pauldrons, and slung over his shoulder was a hammer, whose gemstone head was fettered by a thick metal case; A strange-looking Yordle whose massive head topped with blond curly hair made him look just the slightest bit kooky, his white lab coat and tool set showed his scientific nature, and large mustache covered his mouth completely; and lastly a woman wearing fur skins tightly bound to her body to allow for quick unfettered movement, She held a crude long spear in one hand, and wore a bone necklace around her neck. Her eyes darted about the room as if some tiger was waiting to pounce her at any moment.

"Hey, listen." Teemo said, bringing her thoughts out of her observations.

She bent down to listen to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up; Things are going to be changing here in the League."

She looked at him confused _"What do you mean?"_

"I don't know all the details yet, but there is going to be an influx of new Champions, and a new type of Match. Not the standard Matches we're used to doing, there will be matches with more than five Champions, and 1 on 1 Matches. Those of us who are long time veterans aren't happy, things are the way they are for a reason." He looked visibly annoyed. "I don't mind new Champions, keeping things fresh and all, but Matches are set as they are for a reason, for fairness. There won't be as much equality, or justice as before. Someone is changing things...someone high up." He shook his head, concern marked his brow.

Sona nodded, if it was giving concern to Teemo, she knew it was something to be worried about.

"Just keep your wits about you, and let's hope these changes don't come with anything too disastrous, with irreparable damage to the League. I don't want to see it turned into something it should not be."

_"I will try to." She assured him. "What else have you heard about these new changes?"_

He shook his head. "That's all I have for now."

"_What is the time frame for this?"_

"Today. It's all secretive and last minute."

_"Is that why there are so many Champions here today?"_

"Well...that's part of it."

"_Part_?"

"A rise in political conflict." He said gravely, "Let's just hope the two aren't connected."

Sona could feel an uneasiness welling in her stomach.

Teemo could obviously tell, so he smiled and shook his head dismissively. "It's nothing to be overly nervous about."

Sona heard quick boot strides, and turned to see Kayle returning. She smiled at Teemo "_Thank you for warning me." She signed quickly_ and sprinted to intercept Kayle.

She held both hands up to Kayle, pleading her to stop. Kayle smiled "Sona. Good day."

Sona quickly wrote on and handed her a piece of paper. "If you're not too busy, I have a new daughter, adopted, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and meet her."

Kayle read it and shook her head. "I would if I were not too busy. I am sorry Sona, perhaps at a later time, speak with me again." She touched Sona's shoulder and left.

"**Teemo, Kayle, Ezreal, Poppy, and Heimer****dinger****. Please head to Platform 3.**" Sona looked over as it went over the loudspeaker just in time to wave goodbye and sign "_Good luck." _to Teemo.

She stood there, not knowing anyone, or what to do while she waited. She went and grabbed a coffee from the Starcall Coffee stand, and went to sit down. She sat there watching the other Champions while she waited.

"**Sona, Nidalee, Janna, Sivir, and Master Yi. Please head to platform 7."**

She stood up quickly and threw away her cup, she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing as she walked with the others to Platform 7. She saw; the man with the goggles, the woman with the star-glaive, the jungle woman, and Janna; all went with her.

"Hello, my name is Sona, I'm sorry I cannot speak. I am mute." She let each of the other champions read the paper.

"Hunting is done in silence." Nidalee purred.

She quickly scribbled. "Who should I be going with? I can heal." She offered.

"You can assist me." Yi nodded to her. With his goggles now on, she thought it made him look like a killer bug.

"I have read your profile. I am sure you will be very useful." He said as she come over to him.

"Can you read Sign?" She wrote blushing at the thought of others being able to read about her.

"Sign Language? No, but I can read body language. I can tell what people want."

She blushed more.

"Are you ready?" He watched her. With half of his face covered she couldn't read him at all.

She plucked Etwahl's strings lightly, as she nodded.

Blue light swirled around them all as they are teleported to the home platform. Yi did stretches, preparing for the Match. Nidalee looked out into the field with her eyes wary for a predator, or perhaps prey.

"**Welcome to the City of Kalamanda!**" A booming voice spoke over the entire Field. "**Todays match will be in the form of Dominion, our untested Match Mode, on our newest map! Good luck to you all. Begin!"**

Yi looked to Sona and begin moving Northward, and she moved to follow him. The others, together, went south. As they quickly raced she could see a large grey obelisk. It stood well over the tops of the buildings, and was clear, like a crystal. As they both approached she could see the bottom of it starting to turn blue, like it was being filled with water slowly. It took it's time filling, and when it was done it blinked, sending a pulse of blue into the sky. She could see another pulse, of red, shoot into the sky from across the town. Yi was off again, Sona mentally chastised herself and ran to catch up. She could see the next crystal-obelisk ahead, this one however was a faint purple. As they approached, the purple started shifting into blue slowly.

Sona watched around in time to see 3 figures racing their way. Sona strummed the zither, sending a wave of white energy into Yi, both warning him and giving him a buff. Their charging opponents were; a man wearing a tattered fireman's jacket, he also wore wraps of bandages over all his skin, except for his face, where he had a thick oppressive gas-mask. He wore thick rubber gloves and boots and on his back was a large tubed machine billowing purple smoke into the air, on his arm was a see-through riot shield; A morbidly obese man with a thick red beard, tribal tattoos, he held a large wooden barrel in one arm. He even stopped long enough to uncork it and drink some, and she could hear his gulping from here; And a massive buglike monster, easily twice the size of a human, with a large toothy-maw, horns adorning its head, and a second pair of arms sprouting from the center of its torso that ended in pincers, on its two main arms, it had sharp scythe-like ends. This had to be the creature from Ezreal's book- he had to have captured it- or perhaps whomever wrote the book. There was something different about this thing, however.

Sona looked over at Yi, who hadn't moved or made a sound, only waiting. The fat-man hefted the barrel over his head and threw it with a mighty yell. The tower apparently had turned enough, as a blue blast of magick shot out and eviscerated the barrel, only small droplets of purple liquid rained down on them. The creature shot forward with deadly speed, bringing its arm down at them. Yi with lightning speed drew his sword in enough time to block the strike- but Sona was not so confident- she jumped back with what would have been a shriek. She could see the firefighter stop to mix some foul concoction. Sona violently struck chords on Etwahl, sending bursts of energy out towards the other two.

The fat one absorbed the waves of energy into his stomach with a thunderous laugh. The firefighter let loose a spine-chilling cackle and ran at her headlong. She backed away, repeatedly striking at her instrument, trying to find some form of attack that wouldn't be deflected by his shield, but nothing halted his advance. When he finally was within reach he tossed his shield aside.

"Nice try pretty lady." He said in a raspy accent, filtered through his mask. He at once tossed his concoction on the ground, shattering it, stepped on her dress, and pushed against her zither, knocking her to the ground. Her mouth opened to scream, but only silence came as she fell back into the dirt. He reached down and drew out another vial from his belt. "This ought to do nicely."

His breath came out as a grunt as she saw Yi's sword pierce his chest. He withdrew the sword with a sick sucking sound, then reached down and helped Sona up. As she stood up fully, their grip was broken as he was lifted off the ground by the fat one. Grabbing his foot, his slammed Yi into the ground with a brutal crunch. Sona slid her fingers across the Etwahl, healing Yi. The man leaped into the air- a feat none would have guessed him capable of achieving, and landed squarely on Master Yi. Runes surrounded them both as they were both stolen away to their respective bases.

Suddenly alone, everything was quiet and eerie. She could hear the babble of Minions as they caught up to her, and escorted her to the next Obelisk. She could see no opposing Champions, so she approached. She went behind it, using it as a shield.

"Quite brave." Yi said, scaring Sona into jumping. "Going after the Tower alone. Now, let's get out there and finish this."

Sona nodded happily and followed him around the bend, heading southward now. She could see the same three enemies from before. With new strategy in mind, the larger bug-like creature came after her, while the other two went after Yi. She looked around, and noticed that there might be sanctuary in between the buildings that made up the center of the Field. The thing roared as it took chase after her. She swung her Etwahl over her shoulders to fit into the alley way just in time to dodge its bladed arm as it got stuck between two buildings. It roared again, and she could feel its hot odorous breath come out with tendrils of saliva.

It flung its arms and legs wildly, breaking off pieces of the buildings to either side of him. She moved through the alley, turning to wave at the stuck beast, before continuing around the corner. She had to find a place to turn back to go and assist Master Yi. Finding another outlet back the way she came, she found herself half a block away. She could see that the Fat-man was gone, and the Firefighter was deflecting Yi's attacks, while Yi's feet were sticking in some black tar-like liquid. She could see as she ran, that the tar was doing more than just arresting his movement, it was also causing him pain. Yi was swinging his sword furiously, but the man's shield was too resilient, blocking each blow easily. She sent a healing wave to Yi, who leapt out of the tar and flipped over the fireman's head, landing behind him. She hadn't seen a strike, but the man fell onto his face into his own tar puddle.

While they had a moment of reprieve, she wrote to him. "The large creature got himself stuck in the alley, I don't see him anymore though."

He nodded- she wondered if he could see more with his strange multi-lensed goggles- and looked back at her. "If the others are doing well, we have all but the last tower. If you can hide here safely, I can check on the others progress, and find Cho'Gath."

She stuck a confident chord and nodded to him. She moved back over to the tower, and found a low wall to sit against. She never felt she had enough to give to deserve being in Matches. They would surely be able to win without her. She hoped that the others didn't feel the same way, and always tried as hard as she could to show them otherwise. Lost in thought, she hear quick scampering. She stood quickly and looked behind where she was sitting.

"Hahahahaha." Some strange raspy voice cackled. "Wrong way!" It said with a sing-song voice. She turned again, and saw a fat oversized rat, standing on hind legs, holding a crossbow that sported three black-tipped bolts. "Ha-ha! Move and I'll shoot!"

She slowly held her hands up. Looking around for Yi, or anyone else.

"Hahahahaha, I'm joking! I'm going to shoot you anyways!" It shrieked and fired all three bolts at the same time, each penetrating deep into her torso. She ran headlong down the curved path, and came upon what must have been everyone in the arena, all in one fight. Each pitting their skills against one another, Sona ran up as fast as she could. She swiped her hand over the strings letting forth her immobilizing power. She could see several of the enemies stop, mid-attack, only to be dispatched by their opposite. With all five of them together, it was short work killing the other two. She could see their nexus, hemorrhaging it's precious red colour. With only a pitiful grey crystal left, they were all teleported back to the lounge.

She beamed with pride as the other Champions said their farewells. She could see Teemo coming from his own Match, she hurried over to him. "_I got to play on the new map, it was fun!" She signed excitedly._

"Great job." He nodded, not smiling.

"Did your Match not go as well?" She looked at him, worried.

"We were overwhelmed." He said, shaking his head.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I got to work with Master Yi, he is very talented, and we worked together very well." _

"At least one of us was victorious." He crossed his arms.

"_Your next Match will be better, I'm sure of it." _She wrote out her address for him_. "Annie will be sure to cheer you up."_

He smiled and chuckled dryly. "Thank you Sona. I will see you later." He hurried off.

She saw Ezreal, busy once again, and decided it wouldn't be worth it to try to 'speak' to him, so instead headed back to the capsule.

Annie was asleep on the couch when Sona reappeared. She set her Etwahl on his stand, and turned off the still playing Telecast. She sat next to Annie, who began to rouse.

"You won!" She said with as much excitement her tired self could muster, through a yawn and stretch.

"_Yes, and we will be having a guest too."_

"Who?" Annie perked up.

"_Teemo, so we need to make sure the house is clean, and ready." _Sona stood and started picking up the dishes left out. Annie tried to help, but had to be told what to do with each step. While Annie finished in the living room, Sona headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

She was stirring a pot when she heard a knock at the door, so she put a lid on it and headed to answer it. She could see Annie hiding in the hallway. She opened the door while shaking her head. Teemo had put on a nice dinner-suit and held up a bottle of wine. Sona took it with a blush and invited him in.

"Sona, what a cozy house you have here." He said, looking around. Then looked back to her, to watch her reply.

"_Thank you. Dinner is almost ready." _She motioned Annie over, who came tentatively. "_This is Rhiannin, Annie for short. Annie, this is Teemo."_

"Nice to finally meet you Annie, Sona speaks of you often." Teemo said with a friendly smile.

"T...thanks..." Annie blushed.

"_Come, I'll get you served." Sona led them both to the kitchen table._

"Good, I'm starving." Teemo said, rubbing his stomach. Annie couldn't help but giggle. She sat Tibbers on the table, facing Sona's seat.

"Who might we have the pleasure of dining with tonight?" Teemo asked, looking at Tibbers.

Sona got the plates prepared and brought them out and started setting the table.

"This is my best friend, Mr. Tibbers." She poked at Tibbers' stomach nervously.

"Thank you, Sona," He said grabbing his utensils. "Seems he's a fitting companion for a cute little girl like you, big strong bear?"

Annie smiled, becoming more comfortable. "Yeah, he beats up mean people."

"I try to do the same in the League." He swished his fork like a sword through the air.

"Really, how long have you been in the League?" She asked, curious, all chains of nervousness shrugged off.

"A couple years now." He started eating. Sona was also interested, and she found the girl's curiosity got the answers faster than her signing would. She also got the chance to eat while she listened.

"How did you join the League?" Her eyes were wide, food untouched.

"There is a trial, it deems you worthy. As a Scout, my skills and worldviews are important to the League. The League also provides a necessary outlet for our City-states to resolve conflict."

"_Have they had changes like today? With new Fields and things?" Sona asked. _

"Not often, but it happens over time. Usually its a new Field, not changes to the play."

"Do you like the League?" Annie said.

"Definitely, it provides me an opportunity to physically affect political situations." He nodded.

"You're too serious about it." She wrinkled her nose.

He laughed, "That's my life."

Sona giggled silently. "_Yes, he takes it seriously." _She signed at Tibbers_. "Some of the people we fight against are scary, and dangerous. There were several today; A disgusting rat, a fat alcoholic, a burned firefighter, and a big monster. We can't just let them win." _

"Those would be; Twitch, Gragas, Erwin, and Cho'Gath." Teemo informed her "And lets just be thankful they are in the league, and not in the outside world."

(Editor's Note: All names of Champions in the League are subject to review and revision. If a Champions name is not a "name" and instead a title or nickname, It may be changed, Here is an example; Singed has now been changed to Erwin. Erwin is the name of the Actor who plays Singe, a character from Underworld, who "Singed" is thought to have been inspired by. Other names will come up later. A note should accompany any name changes.)

"_Some of them tend to get...friendly with me before they attack me._"

"They are just trying to get to you." he smiles reassuringly.

"_It's...just so creepy."_ She rubbed her arms.

"If you let them get you creeped out, then they win."

She nodded, "_I'll try to be brave while facing them."_

"You can do it!" Annie said.

"_Thank you both,"_ She smiled and blushed. "_Being in the League is so much fun. I hope that I get the chance to do Matches more, and more theater time."_

"Theater?" Teemo asked, curious.

"_The original use of my zither, Etwahl. I play for people. My first time was so few people, but now many come to see."_

"When are you playing again, I'd love to go."

Sona blushed, "_I have to ask Mr. Agles, he is the one setting up my gigs. When I talk to him next, I'll let you know." _

"Can I...come too?" Annie asked quietly.

"_Of course, I had already planned on bringing you with me. You'll get to see what happens backstage."_

"Really!?" Annie clapped.

"_Of course, I think you'll love the theater." _

Teemo wiped his mouth off. "I can't stay too much longer. I have to get on back to Bandle City."

"_Thank you for coming. You're welcome anytime." _

He stood and bowed, "My pleasure."

"_I will see you at the League, or the theater, whichever comes first." _She offered, as she saw him to the door, and then began to clean up.

"I like him." Annie said, her chin rested on the table, making only the top of her head move when she talked. "He is nice, I'm glad he visited."

_"Yes, I hope he comes over more. He is a dear friend."_

Annie got up and headed for the living room, tossing Tibbers into the air. Sona started on the dishes, while also cleaning the counters off. After the kitchen was back to one, she went to the living room. She sat on the couch, watching Annie on the carpet, scooting forward while making it look like Tibbers was walking. She was mumbling to herself, like she was talking, but no coherent words. Sona looked at the clock, bedtime normally. She let Annie play for another half hour before letting Tibbers know it was time to get ready for bed.

Annie leaped up, like she was shocked by electricity and ran for the bathroom. Sona could hear her begin brushing her teeth, so she got a set of pajamas and set them on the counter. She could see Annie had switched to brushing Tibbers teeth. "Tibbers says that if his teeth aren't taken care of, they will break off when he bites someone." Annie informed her.

"_let me see your teeth."_ Sona asked. and looked at her surprisingly clean teeth, despite her time as a scavenger.

Annie held Tibbers up. "Check his teeth too."

With everyone's teeth clean, Sona carried Annie to the couch, and began to tuck her in.

"...Sona?" a very sleepy Annie looks up at her.

She smiles warmly and nods.

"I... I can stay here forever...right?" her eyes blinked slowly, having such a hard time staying awake.

Sona nodded. "_Of course." _

"You won't make me leave?" She yawned.

She shook her head.

She only nodded as her eyes stopped opening back up.

Sona smiled, and kissed her forehead. Moving the hair from her face again, she made sure the blanket was snug. She turned off all but one light, leaving enough to fend off monsters of the night.

Annie's eyes opened again. "Sona?" She said quietly. Sona came back over. "Can you...stay with me?"

Sona touched her hair, petting it gently. _"Stay with you?"_

"I get...scared sometimes..." She was breathing a little heavier.

_"Would you like to come and sleep in my bed?" _She offered again.

"With you?" She blinked.

She nodded, "_There is room in my bed for the both of us." _With an agreement on both sides, Sona picked her up, blanket and all, and laid her on the bed. She went to get ready herself, and climbed into bed next to Annie. Annie moved and nuzzled against her side.

She sighed and turned down one of the two lamps. Keeping the second on to read. She pulled out the book "The Jungle Plague" and flipped to her bookmark.

The Jungle Plague

"Part 2"

He immediately swam for the closest visible platform that rose out of the water, and climbed atop a large stone slab. This was probably one of the upper portions of what was now a drowning temple beneath him. He took a moment to catch his breath and slow his now pounding heart. He felt overwhelmingly excited, he had found it, the Drowned Temple, at last! It was all his to explore, no one to have to share his glory with, just the way he liked it. It was in his moment of self assuredness that he noticed something most unforgivable. There in front of him, was the signs of someone else having walked on this stone slab. He checked it over- bootprints- obviously not a native. He stood and resolved himself, moving forward, he looked in the murky water, it was hard to spot but he could faintly make out the stone-stepped entrance to the long unattended temple. He lit a glowrod and threw it down, watching as it sank deep into the water. When it rested at the foot of the steps he put his goggles on and jumped in, swimming downward. When he reached his glowrod he could see a second one, already dead, nearby. Mentally cursing, he swam through the entrance and through it's long corridor until he reached and opening. It was dark, but his goggles and glove helped with the darkness. He could see snaking labyrinthine hallways from this antechamber leading into many others. He saw one that seemed to rise upward and swam that way. When flat tunnel turned to upward sloping steps he ascended them, flicking water off of himself and moving slowly up into the hall.

He entered a room with a vaulted ceiling-if this room was in any way resemblance of the rest of the structure- it would be much larger than he had initially been told. He could see someone on the other side, kneeling down and sifting through rubble. He stayed where he was and looked around, many ancient tribes thought it unacceptable, the idea of other people finding their hidden treasures, and would often trap the structures they built as a result. He could see more than one that had already been tripped; a spiked wall with the full body of a skeleton hanging from its barbs, and a scything trap that was stuck in place by the bone of an arm. He stepped carefully around the rubble, watching all around him. The figure wasn't big, more than likely a woman. As he approached quietly, she stood, picking something up and put it in her bag, then moved into the next hallway. As he made it to that hallway as she was near its end. He was resolved to follow her, find out her intentions, and if she was here to steal his fame, she had another thing coming. As he entered the next chamber he finally was close enough to get a good look at her. She was not tall, but was skinny and lithe, wearing a tank-top and tight bound pants, with thick boots. She had a bow strung over her shoulder, and a bag. Two matching guns were strapped to her outer thighs. He also couldn't help but notice how her pants hugged her ass.

He heard a click- '**shit'** he thought- as he could hear something from above. She was immersed in looking at whatever was in her hands and didn't hear a thing. He let out a relieved sigh, thinking he had broke a twig and was unheard. He heard a strange grating and saw a large stone slab falling downward, ready to squash her.

"Look out!" he yelled as he jumped forward, landing on her, tumbling with her into the next hallway.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked in an angry tone.

He swallowed "Saving your life, look." He pointed back at the previous room. The waters hadn't removed the smell of her perfume, some sort of flower?

She looked at it, then at him. She upended him with her hips, throwing him into the wall. She was up quickly like a cat, with her gun out "Well thanks, but I don't remember setting anything off, it must have been you."

He rubbed his head while slowly getting up "Yeah well, sorry about that." He looked around, "The guild told me I would be the only one here, who are you?" He hadn't met too many female explorers, and none had her well...charm. So, he was having a harder time staying mad at her for invading his ruins.

"I'm Elena, and I am not with the guild" She put her gun away finally and looked at him. "You're with the guild?" she said rhetorically "So you want fame and fortune?"

"That's the idea, I've done more in my short time there than any have before me. So you're saying you're not here for the same?" He was beginning to see the telltales of her shift in demeanor away from being angry.

"No I'm not, I'm here purely for fortune, old ruins have things to sell." she moved over to him "Let's make a deal...-" she look at him expectantly.

"Ezreal." he said

"-Ezreal. We help one another- I let you take the credit- You let me take my share of the treasure." She raised an eyebrow.

He had to admit that working with her would not only be beneficial to his career but it would also mean working with her, which he had to face, had a whole basketful of benefits.

"That sounds like a deal to me." He held out his hand, shaking hers.

To be Continued...

Sona stretched, smiling at the book. She put the bookmark in and settled in to sleep.

Sona smiled at the Adventure so far in the book, but puts a bookmark in the book again for another time to read. She gets settled next to Annie petting her hair softly, closing her eyes to sleep.

She woke up and looked around, feeling strange and confused. She was in an unknown alleyway. She noticed that Annie was laying on the ground, curled in the fetal position. There was a gate blocking her access to the girl. She saw no sign of Tibbers either. Sona could feel the presence of some strange unknown danger. She shook the gate and tried to make as much noise as she could. Annie didn't stir, and Sona could make no noise. She saw the silhouette of a dark man. like a living shadow, with nothing to follow. She opened her mouth, trying to shout, to speak, but nothing worked. Annie slept soundly, curled. Kneeling down, the black figure picked the child up, not waking her. He looked back at Sona, and even without eyes, he seemed to bore into her soul. She threw her fists at the bars, striking them hard.

Sona's eyes opened, she gasped in air. The room around was silent. she could feel and hear her heart beating in her ears. She looked over at the child next to her. Sleeping soundly, with barely a sound. She slumped back against the headboard, she sighed. She didn't want to wake Annie. She reached over and pet her hair gently. She was wide awake, so she reached over and picked the book back up.

The Jungle Plague

"Part 3"

"Deal" she said with a nod. "Just try not to trip anymore traps you klutz." She went back to the slab that had come down and looked it over. it now barred any passage back through that chamber, they would have to find a new way out.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his neck absently.

"Well that sucks." she shook her head. "Guess we go this way." She headed the opposite direction down the hall.

He was interested in her, in a sort of obsessive way, like when he got on to the scent of a great discovery. He followed her down the hallway which went down and deeper into the structure. He increased the amount of light on his gauntlet so she could see from it too.

"What is that thing?" She asked, looking back at it briefly, as she stepped carefully through the hall.

"Something I found. A magickal relic from before the Runewars." he held it up- his most prized possession- his only tie to the Institute of War. For with it's magickal power that it granted to him, there was also a price. The Gauntlet let summoners bring him to the league in random intervals to fight for their cause- a small price to pay, he thought- but one he would have to pay nonetheless.

"Interesting." she said before falling silent, though he wasn't sure if it was about the Gauntlet or the chamber she stepped into. It was even larger than the first one, with a domed roof and a central platform, and a circular set of steps surrounding the platform.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5: Prepare for Glory

**Hey guys sorry for the LONG post inbetween chapters! :D BUT its out! and thats the important thing! it was a Struggle to get the Editor motivated to edit for me, cus he can be lazy some times. hehehe. anyways! Hope you guys are Ready fr this chapter :D Cuteness and badassness is abound! :D :P please post your reviews! are these chapters long enough? or just right? hehe Enjoy the new chapter guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prepare for Glory**

Sona closed the book and sighed, just as Annie groaned awake.

"What is that?" She asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"_It's a book about Ezreal. He goes on adventures and looks for treasure. I heard about the books while I was at the League, and wanted to see what it was about." _She signed, setting the book on the nightstand. Annie nodded, but Sona wasn't sure if Annie was retaining anything this early. "_Are you ready to get up?"_

With a nod, they both got out of the bed and got dressed. Sona grabbed her brush and brushed her unruly hair, then offered to do the same for Annie. She put Annie's alice-band back in her hair to keep it from her face. While making breakfast, Sona noticed Annie tended to stick close, but was aware enough not to be directly underfoot. They sat down and ate.

"_I was thinking about going to the Theater today, to find out when my next show is, do you want to come with me?"_

Annie nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do!" She hopped off the chair and ran to get her shoes.

As Sona walked through the city streets, Annie held her hand and skipped alongside. The Theater was close by, and took them little time to get there. She found Mr. Agles in his office, reading through parchments. A pair of bent bifocals sat low on his nose. He took off the glasses when she entered, rubbing his eyes with his knuckle, he blinked the strain away. "Miss Sona, how are we today?!" He said excitedly, sitting back in his chair.

"I am good, I was wondering when I could perform again?" She wrote out for him.

"Oh, I can get you something as soon as...tomorrow! You're a big hit!"

She blushed. "Oh, that is good new. I have someone who is excited to hear me play for the first time. Would it be too much trouble to get two tickets; one for my new daughter and another for my friend?"

"Your daughter?" He sat up straight with piqued interest.

"I adopted her just yesterday." She pushed Annie forward gently. She held on to Tibbers, and barely moved an inch. "Her name is Annie."

"Well, isn't that something. It's very nice to meet you Annie." He smiled warmly, "I am Mr. Agles."

Annie smiled politely, but her shyness had not been withered.

"I would love to play tomorrow, Mr. Agles, if that is alright.".

"Yes, of course, I will arrange everything. Be here at a quarter to 8, and your lovely daughter will not be needing a ticket. Let me get one for your friend." He hopped out of his chair and hobbled into the other room. He came back moments later and handed Sona a gold-edged ticket that had no date or event printed on it. It simply read 'V.I.P. Seating', and nothing else.

"Thank you again, I will be here, ready to perform." She handed him the last slip of paper, hugged him quickly, and took the ticket. She put it away safely and left with Annie.

Finding a Yordle in a place like this was no easy task, which lent them the time to stop by some of the shops on the grounds; Including the shop where she had purchased the book. She found him finally talking with a League official. Their conversation wasn't long, and she only had to wait a minute. Smiling she made her way to Teemo, who looked annoyed. She held out the V.I.P. ticket to him. "_Mr. Agles, the owner of the Theater I play at says I'm a...hit." _She signed hesitantly, "_He wants me to play tomorrow, and the show is at 8."_

"I can be there." He said, visibly cooling. He twisted the large pack off of his back, and slipped the ticket into one of it's many pockets.

"_That's wonderful. Thank you so much."_ She knelt down and gave him a hug, and he put his tiny arms around her. Annie, meanwhile, held onto Sona's dress, watching all of the champions pass by with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

"I can spread the word of your performance to others." He offered.

She blushed again, "_I couldn't ask you to do that."_

"Of course not, and that's why I offered. I know you're too shy to do it yourself."

"_Thank you so much Teemo, you are such a great friend."_

"Of course." He tipped his hat to her.

She stood, smiling, and curtsied to him as he left. She turned to Annie. "_Is there any Champions you'd like to meet?"_

"I'm...too nervous." She held Sona's dress tighter.

"_I know, but it's alright, these people are nice. Some are strange, admittedly, but they are nice and don't mind meeting fans." _Sona looked around to see who was in the area. She spotted Ezreal first, and pointed at him. "_See him? That is Ezreal, the one in the book I was reading, he's also a Champion here. Look how he is signing autographs and talking to people."_

"Oh." Annie bit her lip, watching him.

"_He is nice enough to talk to his fans when he could be doing other things." _Sona explained.

"That is nice." Annie said quietly.

"_Do you have a favourite, from when you got to watch?" Sona asked._

"No...not really." She twisted her mouth thinking.

"_Well when you do have a favourite, we can come back and talk to them, if you'd like." _

"Okay." Annie smiled, now less nervous.

Sona saw Kayle, and pulled Annie along to speak with her. She waved to her to get her attention, full of smiles.

Kayle nodded her head in greeting. "It is good to see you again miss Buvelle."

"You too. I brought someone to meet you. This is Annie." She brought Annie in front of her.

Kayle looked down at her with a curious face. She knelt down in front of Annie and took off her helmet, revealing a head of golden hair and fair features. "You are a cute child." She said simply.

Annie blushed madly and quietly said, "Thank you." She twisted back and forth embarrassed.

"How do you like the new arena we can battle in?" Sona wrote..

Kayle stood, reading the note. "I care not where the battle is fought, only that I can participate."

Sona smiled and nodded. "We only came by really quick, and should be heading home now. I hope I see you on the Field again soon."

"As do I. Have a good day." Kayle nodded to Sona and left.

Sona left, Annie in tow, watching the other Champions as she walked by. "_How did you like the Institute?" _

"It was scary." Annie said.

"_Scary? What was so scary about it?" _Sona asked, surprised.

"All of the strange people..." Annie shrugged.

"_Yes, they may be strange, but most of them are nice. Only people with special and amazing gifts can try to join, and if they are lucky enough, they will be picked to become a Champion. Who knows, maybe one day we will discover your special gift and you'll join me."_

"Really?" Annie asked with growing enthusiasm.

"_But a gift has to be special to get you into the Institute."_

"Oh...well I don't think I have anything like that…" Annie said, less excited.

Sona cupped Annie's cheek with a loving smile on her face. "_Everyone has a special gift, it's just about finding it." _

"You really think so?" Annie asked hopefully.

"_I do." _Sona hugged her, then took her hand to lead her back to the house. "_We have to get home, so I can practice and get ready for tomorrow night." _

Annie went back to skipping alongside her. Except when several people at a time who recognized Sona came up to her and thanked her for her hand in winning matches, or to praise her musical gift. Sona tried not to be just as nervous as Annie, as she had no one's skirts to hide behind. She thanked everyone who came, but couldn't help but hurry home.

"You're really popular." Annie observed, as they walked inside the house.

"_Only because the League has helped me become popular, and the people who helped me along the way."_

"But they like you."

Sona had no argument, Annie seemed to be right. So she said, "_Yes," _and busied herself with making sure her favourite dress was clean and pressed. Once everything else was in order for tomorrow, she pulled her Etwahl over to the bed, to practice. She had never needed to practice before, the music seemed to come to her as if it were alive, controlling her playing movements. She still liked to practice though, since it made her feel more in control of the ability.

After she was done, she could see Annie sitting in the room, holding Tibbers, and staring up at her. "_How did you like that?" _She asked.

"I have never heard music like yours." She exclaimed.

"_Different is good. Hopefully I can bring more people to my shows."_

"Of course they will come. You're the best!" Annie stood and threw up her arms.

Sona got up and hugged her. "_Thank you. I always strive to do my best, and you should too."_

Annie nodded to her.

"_Let's get something to eat, and see if there is a Match on. We can watch while we eat."_ She set the zither aside and went with Annie to the kitchen. They made a sandwich each, and cut them into smaller pieces before settling down on the couch together. Sona picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The official League network IWTV (The Institute of War's Telecast in Valoran), was already on. There was no Match on at the moment, so they were instead showcasing Champion statistics and upcoming events. She couldn't hope to memorize all of their abilities and weaknesses. The showcase made everything seem so easy, as if it were as simple as someone with higher statistics would win out. It was not that easy, and every Match was nerve wracking at the least.

She turned to Annie and signed to Tibbers."_I want to watch so I can try to get the upper hand, like that rat that got me last night." _She made an annoyed face. "_You remember him?" _When Annie nodded she went on. "_If I knew more about them...and their talents, I might be able to avoid that. I might be able to get better as a Champion."_

"Is there any way I could help?" Annie asked hopefully.

"_Well, I don't know. Maybe you can help me keep from being too lazy. Can you draw?" _Sona asked, suddenly struck with an idea.

"Yes?" Annie asked, blinking up at her.

Sona got up off the couch and retrieved some stationery supplies she had in a drawer. She brought them over to the table and set them down, inviting Annie over. "_Why don't you draw me pictures of the Champions, and we can use them like flash cards."_

"Oh!" Annie caught on. "Yeah...which ones do I draw?"

"_Well, you can start with the ones I was with and against in my last Match."_

"I'll get started right away!" Annie grabbed the pencils in front of her in excitement.

"_I'll just be in the other room if you need me 'kay?" _Sona signed.

Annie nodded without looking up from her paper. Her tongue partially out of the side of her mouth as she set a face of concentration. Sona couldn't make out the beginnings of what Annie was drawing, but rarely could one ever with the start of a drawing.

Sona went into the other room and changed into clothes to work out in. She too often became winded during matches, and was resolved to change that. When she was done, she found Annie had changed locations, and was now on the floor in front of the TV. She was laying on her stomach, feet in the air kicking back and forth, with a slew of papers surrounding her. Sona stepped around them, turning her head to see what each was.

She bent down and picked up the nearest; a very good rendition of Teemo's face. She looked around at all of the drawings, she recognized most of the Champions represented, and they were all done very well for a child. She could see Tibbers was turned enough to be facing her so she signed, "_These are really great!"_

Annie sat up on her knees and looked around at them. "You think so?"

"_Yes, I couldn't have done better myself." _Sona held one that was her face and hair up, looking at it. "_Lets get these attached to something." _She suggested, looking around for sticks of a sort. She found some firewood she could pull long splinters off of, and had Annie help her glue the pictures to the sticks.

"What now?" Annie asked.

"_You hold them up, and I'm going to think about the Matches I was in, and make sure that I don't have any fear or anything. _

They sat cross legged on the floor across from one another. Annie picked up the stick with Twitch on it. Sona frowned, annoyed at the little bugger. "_I don't like being snuck up on. I guess I need to listen better, and keep my eyes alert."_

"I'm quiet because I'm small." Annie observed. "Maybe he is too?"

"_Good point. He was quiet until he laughed. He really bothers me." _

"You could laugh back." Annie shrugged.

Sona smiled, amused. "_I can't make sounds like that."_

Annie looked stricken, having forgotten.

"_Don't feel bad, it is okay. I do not mind, my music is my voice." _She smiled warmly, trying to mollify her.

Annie nodded.

"_You could be my voice too, with Mr. __Tibbers.__" _

"Your voice? But...I'm not in the League."

"_I mean when I'm not there, most people can't read Sign Language like Teemo and Mr. Tibbers can."_

"I could talk for you?" She smiled at the idea.

"_I would like that." _Sona knew a job like that would help her get over being shy, despite how adorable it made her. Sona pulled her into a tight hug. Annie hugged her back, then cackled as evilly as she could, pulling Twitch's picture up in front of her face.

Sona giggled silently, her cackle came out more like a cute chortle. She started tickling Annie then, to get rid of Twitch. Annie shrieked with laughter, squirming away with deft ability.

"_I defeated the rat!"_ She moved her fingers in a tickling motion towards Annie, who was standing now, breathing heavily. She ran off and Sona scrambled onto her feet to chase her.

She found Annie in the room on the other side of her bed, and when she went after her, Annie dove under the bed. Coming out on the other side, she ran back into the living room, and hid behind the couch. Sona saw this, and so she instead went to the front of the couch, leaning over she grabbed Annie and pulled her up and hugged her, tickling her again. Annie tried to scream, but giggled instead. Sona hugged her more, and Annie responded in kind. breathing heavily from the effort. She sat Annie back down on the couch.

**Hmmmmmmmm…. **Her bracelet hummed. Sona looked down at it. "_I need to go, I'm being summoned."_

Annie sighed, less happy.

Sona smiled bigger. "_I'll be back soon."_ She went to the back room and started getting ready. When she had everything, she locked the front door. "_Stay safe," _She signed before touching the bracelet. She could see Annie waving as the runes collected her and whisked her away.

The Yordle who chose strength over agility, she wore gold and silver armour. A hammer that was bigger than she rested between her feet.

As she moved towards the Champion Lounge she saw there; Taric, a dark skinned man, who wore a full suit of armour embellished with gems of several shades of purple. He had a hammer, whose head was a large purple crystal fastened to a metal handle. His shield had the same type of crystal framed in metal; Jax, whose whole body and face was covered by a long cloak with tattered ends. His hands came from the cloak, holding around a lamp post apparently having been uprooted from the ground, yet was still lit. his weapon looked silly, but his bearing was like that of a predator lying in wait; Ryze, a tall man with deep blue skin. He had purple runes that snaked their way across his whole body, they glowed as they let off wisps of smoke, as if they had just been branded onto him. He had a leather strap across his chest, holding a large scroll onto his back, and in his arms was a large ancient looking leather-bound book. It stayed open as he was reading it; and lastly there was a Champion she had not seen before. He looked like a carved statue, in his suit of armour. He wore high boots and metal grieves, long metal bracers, and a pleated metal skirt. His breastplate was formed around his musculature and looked to be made of bronze. He carried with him a large round bronze shield, long spear and sword. His face was covered by his intimidating helmet, Its eye-slits and face-plate made a long T, and his eyes glowed deathly red underneath. large blood-red plumage adorned the top of the helm. Around his shoulders was clasped a long blood-red cloak.

The parts not covered in his armour, he had very defined muscles. Sona blushed as she imagined what he must look like underneath. She quickly looked away. She had never known anyone on an intimate level, she had always focused on her music, and then being a Champion.

She was saved when the announcer called**, "Jax, Sona, Aronidas, Taric, and Ryze to platform 12."**

She walked with the others to the platform, Aronidas must have been his name, as he moved with them. She took out her paper and wrote out, "Hello, my names Sona. I can't speak, I'm a mute. Can anyone read Sign Language?" She held it in front of her as they read it. Ryze confirmed himself as the only one who could, so she signed to him, "_Whom will I be going with?"_

He shrugged, "Take your pick."

Sona looked around at them all, suddenly intimidated. Jax looked strange and somewhat scary, and she felt no particular way- good or bad- about Ryze or Taric. So she blushed as she reached out and pointed to Aronidas. She stepped closer to him, and stood timidly.

He nodded to her, a simple gesture that reminded her of Kayle. "Aronidas." He said plainly. She nodded and managed a meek smile. "Words have little place on the battlefield, actions speak for you, and you have the advantage there."

She pulled her Etwahl out in front over her and plucked several chords, flighty and pleasant, conveying her now-happy mood. Blue swirls of runes surrounded them all as she felt herself pulled to the Field.

"**Welcome to Kalamanda"** The booming voice spoke over the loudspeaker again."**Today's match may feel a little unorthodox. Though Dominion is your main goal Mode, your enemies Nexus can be destroyed like in other Match Modes. Have fun, and go get them!"**

As soon as they were released Aronidas brought his shield in front, and hefted his spear up. He took off in a paced stride northward. She could tell he could swiftly leave her behind, but he didn't. As they reached the first tower, it began turning blue. Filling their first crystal he cut east into the alleyways, instead of continuing northeast along the path. At around the center of town she caught up enough to touch his arm to get his attention. He paused long enough for her to point back at the crystal with a questioning gesture.

He knelt down to the dirt and began drawing basic lines that formed a crude map of the town. "We've taken one tower, they will have taken one as well. While they are moving to take a second, we are moving now through the towns center. We will be cutting straight for their Nexus, while they busy themselves with our towers. We won't have the advantage of towers to quickly slay the Nexus, but without us to kill their Champions, there should be few to re-spawn and stop us. If we cannot kill the Nexus in one swoop, we will go for a second, and crush them."

He stood and she smiled. They ran together until they reached the opposite end of town, where their Nexus was in view. She could see no one there. He crouched and waited there with her. it didn't take long, then two of their Champions re-spawned and angrily ran southward, towards the others. He leaped into a run and threw his spear simultaneously. He didn't break his stride as he drew his sword. The spear stuck the Nexus with a resounding crack, sticking from its side. He began striking valiantly at the crystal, and she could see its life force draining swiftly. Several strides behind him she reached the Nexus and began striking at Etwahl to send out waves of damaging notes.

Sona saw the familiar blue light for spawning. A hulking muscular man, seemingly undead, appeared. Some of his skin was missing, including that over his face, leaving on white bones of his skull showing. It gave him a grim and terrifying complexion. He held aloft a double-sided axe. He turned his head, confused at their presence, as she sent out a chord to warn Aronidas.

Aronidas turned just in time to raise his shield to receive the brunt of his axe. The force brought him to one knee. The thing began swinging his axe wildly, with no skill, but a mass of power. Aronidas' already dented shield kept him mostly safe, but unable to do much else. She could tell, however, that it was beginning to affect him. The creature finally caught on and grabbed the edge of the shield, and threw Aronidas off of the platform. He turned, then, to Sona. His gaze petrified her. His dead eyes caught her breath in her throat. He rose his axe slowly as he lumbered towards her. Her hands shook, unable to find the right placement on the zither, unable to look away from his eyes. They seemed to bore into her soul, chilling her to the bone. Her Etwahl let out several discordant notes, as she stumbled backwards. They sent a jagged wave of power into his legs, dropping him to his ass. He growled, but was cut off by a spear through his chest. Aronidas come over and held his hand out, looking a little worse for the wear.

She took it and he brought her to her feet. She swallowed back her terror and began healing him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Fear not, we will prevail." His deep voice had a reassuring quality that helped take the edge off. He grabbed his spear with his shield hand. She pointed back at the Nexus questioningly. He nodded and began striking it again. She kept healing him, while looking around worrying, wondering why the undead man hadn't re-spawned.

Aronidas turned suddenly and grabbed her hand, pulling her along suddenly. He started running fast, pulling her alongside into the alley. She turned the zither onto her back and followed, trying not to stumble. She blushed while looking down at their hands. He stopped at a corner that seemed to be fine for him, and waited. She took the time to catch her breath, thankful that she was always quiet. He looked back at her, not having let go over her hand, and watched the pathway behind them. He rounded the house, and came back, finding the Nexus empty again, with no one having stayed after re-spawning. He renewed his assault until the crystal atop it exploded, and she cheered silently as the runes brought them back to the lounge.

Back in the lounge she let out a silent sigh, and he nodded approvingly to her. She saw the others appear as well. He tuned to her and took off his helmet, revealing his face to her.


	7. Chapter 6: His Helmet was Stifling

**Hey Guys sooooo sorry for the LONG wait, I ended up catching a Really bad cold :( BUT! Im coming down from it now :D hopefully We wil have More cming out Quicker :D and My comp had Als Shut dwn for a Bit... till we got a new cord fr it :D my Editor will try and edit as much as he can so pls! Be patient This chapter is Short but I promise the next one is REALLY long :D and Introduces an new Champion :D hehe Anyways! Thank you all for Reading my Story :D please give reviews! Thank you guys for following me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: His Helmet Was Stifling**

Many who see battle with the frequency that Aronidas did were not what you would call "good-looking." Aronidas would not fall in that category, but he was not so handsome to draw attention either. He had a strong jaw, which gave the impression of strength of character, and sureness of self; his hair was a dirty blond and almost shoulder length, damp with sweat; but what brought his face together was his eyes, which were a dark brown with a brow that gave him a serious and determined look.

His raptor gaze, along with his suit of armour and weapons, made him a touch more frightening than with his helmet on. He was not the most attractive man she had ever seen, but something about the strength in his features attracted her to him. He ran his hand over his hair and nodded to her. "Good job out there, watching one another is the key to a battle won."

She wrote out on her paper "That's why I prefer to go with someone else, instead of alone. Even though I can't speak, I can still help. Thank you, by the way, for getting that undead man." She shuddered even as she wrote it out. "How he looked gave me the creeps, I'm glad you were there to stop him."

"Of course." He gave her a sincere smile.

She found her cheeks burning, suddenly aware that there were other Champions in the room. She blushed more. She stole a glance sideways, and saw the other Champions were congratulating one another. She heard his leather creaking as Aronidas sat and began taking off his wristbands.

"_What are you __doing, do__ you live here?"_

"Well not _right_ here; but in the living quarters, yes." He affixed the wristbands to the end of the spear.

She sat down next to him, careful not to sit too close. "Why do you live here?"

"I came here from my tribe to be in the League. It would be too far to travel back and forth." He grabbed a rag to clean off his helmet, inside and out.

"Why did you want to do that?" She wasn't sure if she was interested, or just trying to make an excuse to keep talking to him.

"My people are the Rakkor, we are unmatched in the art of battle and warfare. We took it as an insult when we heard of this League, and it's claims of bringing together the greatest fighters, as none of our own fought within It's walls." He was looking at her now.

"Are you better than the others in Racore?"

He didn't bother to correct her spelling. "I am a champion among my people, which is worth more than the title of Champion here." He leaned forward to remove his greaves, and tie them also to his spear.

"Have you gone around and seen the city at all?"

"No I have just been here." He gathered his hair and tied it with a leather thong.

"The city is huge, and full of stuff to see, you should go out sometime." She failed to write "with me."

"Perhaps I will."

She smiled and stood. "I should get going, my daughter will start to worry if I'm gone to long."

He nodded and stood as well. "I hope to see you again Sona, you are a worthy fighter."

She smiled, blushed, and 'giggled' awkwardly. She quickly wrote, "It was a pleasure fighting with you."

He held out his hand to her. She took it, feeling strange taking his very platonic gesture. He instead turned her hand, kissing the top of it. Every time she thought her colour was returning, it just got worse. She used her other hand to hide some of her face, holding her cheek. If she could speak, she'd have been at a loss for words. So she smiled, and took her leave. She got in the pod to be teleported back home.

She set her Etwahl against the closest wall. She saw Annie laying on her stomach, watching the Telecast with wide eyes. Her elbows were planted on the ground, and her chin rested on both hands. Sona ran her fingers lightly over the zither, producing quite noise. Annie leapt to her feet and cried "Sona!" She ran over and flung herself into Sona's waiting arms. Glad for the child's obliviousness, Sona hugged her back.

"That was amazing, you were amazing!" Annie praised her as she was set back on the ground.

Sona walked her back over to be in view of Tibbers. "_It wasn't just me, Aronidas was the one who thought of how to win." _She smiled inwardly.

"He was so cool!"

"_Yes he was cool, are you hungry?" _

Annie looked down at her hands like she was caught stealing, and she played with her fingers. She shook her head, "I...found some crackers."

"_Good, I'm glad you didn't starve while I was gone. Anything in here is for you too." _

She hugged Tibbers to herself and nodded. Sona picked her up and sat her back on the couch beside her. "_Was the rest of the match good? I didn't get to see what happened to the others."_

"It was, but not as good as you and Aro."

Sona noticed that there were more drawings on the ground. She leaned forward and picked one up, looking at it. "_This is really good, you know. Maybe we should hang some on the walls, if you'd like."_

"Really?!" She said, surprised and embarrassed. "You want to?"

"_Why don't you pick your favourites, and well put them up." _Sona got back up, and grabbed pins from a drawer while Annie sorted through her drawings. Annie handed them over, looking embarrassed and held Tibbers, like a security blanket.

Sona went through and hung them up around the house. After she was done, she stood in the living-room with her hands on her hips. "_They are good, but I need more. My walls are too bare. You'll have to draw some more, can you do that?" _

"Well...I guess…"

She smiled big at Annie, then looked back at her new decorations. "_These make the house look great."_

"Tibbers says that when we go to his house, you can share tea with us."

"_I would very much like that."_

"We used to have a lot of tea parties." She was standing beside Sona now.

"_Maybe we can have them here?"_

"I don't have my tea set anymore." She looked at her feet.

"_I'll just have to fix that. I'm sure there is a place to buy one here."_

"Really?" She asked, still unwilling to believe fully in Sona's generosity. What the little girl didn't know was that other than the house payments and food, Sona didn't really have anything to spend her League earnings on. The more she fought in Matches, the more she made, and she seemed to be getting more popular.

"_Yes, maybe we can go tomorrow."_

Annie put her face into Sona's dress and started crying again. Sona knelt down and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Thank you...that means so much to us." She whispered in Sona's ear.

Sona nodded and stayed there until Annie was calm enough to step back and wipe the tears away with her arm.

"_We just have to go either before or after the show tomorrow." _She stood back up, walking with her into the kitchen, to find herself something to eat.

She started cooking her Mother's beloved "Noodle Surprise", which was good despite only really being noodles, meat, and seasonings. Sometimes it came with vegetables, but Sona was too tired to put that much effort into it. She could hear Annie's stomach growl.

She brought the food to the table and gave herself and Annie some. Despite the girl's earlier rejection of food. Annie climbed into her chair without complaint. Sona offered to give Tibbers some food.

Annie shook her head. "He says 'no, thank you'"

"_Does he not like my cooking?_" She smiled at them both.

"No, nothing like that. He just doesn't like human foods." Annie began eating without invitation.

"_Is there something he does like?" _Sona began eating as well.

"Meat, he likes plain cooked meats."

"_I could do that for him._"

She looks at Tibbers, then at Sona. "He says you are a grash...grac-ious host." She said, struggling with the word.

"I try to be, thank you." She smiled at Annie's challenge to pronounce the word.

When they were done and Sona started washing the dishes, Annie left for the living-room. When she was done, she found Annie passed out on the couch. She carried her to the room, and woke her long enough to sleepily put on her pajamas. She found it challenging, but when they were done and Annie was tucked in, she grabbed her book.

* * *

The Jungle Plague

"Part 4"

It Looked like a ritual death-chamber, it had a large blood-stained stone slab sized for a human atop it. They both covered their mouths as they came up to the table, its stench had built over the years of blood and then decay. There could be little here of value, he thought, until he spotted a jewel dagger. It was seated in a little hole specially carved out of the table for it. Obviously a ritualistic blade for ceremonies involving this table. They both went to pick it up at the same time and found their hands on either part of the blade.

They stood together holding the blade, "I saw it first," she said, claiming it to be hers.

He let go of it; he knew there would be larger prizes later on. "Fine, I just wanted to see it anyways." he held his hands up apologetically as she turned it over appraising it. This partnership might be a little more interesting than he had originally thought.

Forgetting the dagger he instead moved on through to the next hallway, which led deeper yet into the building into what looked like a bedchamber, partially submerged in water.

Wading in revealed a chest rotting with mold in the corner of the room. Inside were the wet moldy remnants of someones personal things; what at one time might have been paper, a piece of tattered clothing, and a somewhat well preserved golden amulet inlaid with jade gemstones. He lifted it out of the chest and scrutinized it. Already her eyes were on it from the other side of the room.

Before she had a chance to argue its ownership he heard a gurgling wail- like the sound of someone screaming underwater- and a green ghostly spectra came through the wall at them. Its body was bloated, with tattered soaked clothing, and its skin was only half there, revealing bone and muscle underneath. The whole thing was transparent and glowed an unholy green colour.

To be Continue...

* * *

As Sona sat comfortably in her bed with her new daughter, drawn into her new book, little did she knew that dark and sinister plots brewed far away that would change the course of her life.

* * *

Sitting at the desk in his bedchambers. It was late, and he was listening to the bustling of the city outside his window left ajar. The City That Never Sleeps was a stupid name, and one that Darius had a hard time not killing people for saying. It made them sound like idiotic tourists, but he didn't want to sit there and stew on unimportant matters. He picked up the reports on Kalamanda and read them over briefly. The miners couldn't mine since both Noxian and Demacian forces were camped both inside and outside the city limits. A bitter standoff between both forces as to who would get mining rights. If the Grand General had done what he was supposed to do, none of this would be a problem and he wouldn't be sitting here reading meaningless reports. He slammed his fist on his desk angrily with a growl and his cup and quill jumped. The inkwell dropped to it's side and spilled off the edge of the desk. he tossed a rag atop the spill and sat back in his creaking chair. "**If I were there...those insolent Demacians would be under my boot, crushed like a baby's frail skull."** He thought. "**The Institute and it's annoying rules." **He let out a long, annoyed sigh.

A gentle knock snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the door in surprise, no one should be bothering him at this late hour. He hefted his axe over his shoulder and opened the door enough to see who was on the other side. A small woman stood there, he thought he had seen her earlier. She had wanted...something? He hadn't had the time to deal with her petty issues. She was wearing a cloak, blue on the outside and vibrant red on the inside; It's collar stuck up like a mantle. Her head bore a small golden band with a red gem in its center, its band was elaborately carved. She must be a damned mage, he thought, and was confirmed when he saw her staff. It had floating gems, orbiting a larger gem. She wore black eyeliner and hair was such a dark blue that it was easily mistakable as black.

"Can I come in General Darius? My words are more important to you than you earlier thought." She was strikingly beautiful, like a conniving witch might be.

He opened the door more, and she slipped in. She looked around a moment. "Not as...garnished as I might have thought it'd be," She observed.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He shut the door and let her have his normal scowl.

"They call me LeBlanc." She turned and gave him an impish grin. "I am here to proposition you." He listened as he sat down in his chair, leaning back and resting his cheek against one fist. "We have the same interests, and when two parties have similar interest General, it is common that they…pool resources, ideas, and manpower."

"Do we now?" He raised his eyebrow, feigning interest. He rested his other hand on the pommel of his axe, ready to slaughter her at any sign of ill intent.

"Dominion over all Valoran, the destruction of those who oppose us."

"A grand idea, but with the Institute, there is little that can be done." He didn't smile, though it pleased him, the thought of sitting throne over Valoran.

She sauntered over to stand in front of his feet. She was looking at something behind him, and when she reached to grab it, he took her wrist in his fist. "I just wanted to see them" she said placatingly. He looked back and saw his war trophies and mementos. Most of them he had gotten before the Institute took charge and put a stop to the constant feuding between the two city-states. He let go and let her look them over. She stepped back, holding the gnarled preserved hand of a master swordsman he had taken. With her hands up holding it, he stole glances at her revealing outfit, she must have come to seduce him. He may be a brute, but he was not a dumb one. His anger often made those around him think he was stupid, but they found that his axe would quite all of their doubts.

"If you were to join me...We could see the fruition of both of our desires." She said after a time.

"How are you going to accomplish that with the Institute here?"

"Well, I can't just go spouting my plans to just…anyone." She set the hand down and looked at him with a leveled stare.

"What guarantee would I have that a plan would work? You're not giving me much to agree with, other than fancies."

"With you at the helm, how could anything fail?" She seemed to know all of his buttons, as he was awfully sure of himself.

He smiled despite himself. "I will join you, at least long enough to find out what your crazy plan is, and what I can do to make it work."

"We are not the only two who share this vision. I am glad you have the good sense to seize opportunity. That is precisely why we chose you." She stepped closer to him and stood close enough that he could smell her perfume. She bent over exaggeratedly to show off her cleavage. "I represent a higher power, and she wants me to give you a gesture of our good will."

He was not prone to random bursts of happiness, but he smiled now. He had agreed before she could seduce him, so letting her do what she wanted now wouldn't affect his mind. She shuffled forward and straddled one of his legs, leaning against his chest she kissed his ear. "I do believe we will have a...mutually beneficial partnership."

He slipped his arms around her back, feeling her pale skin against his rough hands. He stood, holding her off the ground and laid her on the bed. "I would have to agree with you." He unclasped his belt.

"Come and conquer me." She said, biting her lip.


End file.
